I Hate That You Love Me
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Depuis de nombreuses années, j'étais quelqu'un d'effacée et qui n'étais pas appréciée par les autres. J'ai fait la rencontre de l'élève la plus populaire de mon école, qui est mon strict opposée; ma scolarité ainsi que ma vie en seront bouleversées. OOC. /FIC ABANDONNÉE\
1. Chapter 1

Mai hime appartient Sunrise.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Je m'appelle Shizuru Fujino, je suis actuellement en troisième année au lycée de Fuuka. Je suis une élève comme toute les autres, je suis belle, intelligente, populaire...enfin c'est ce que disent mes camarades de classe. Les garçons comme les filles se battent pour vouloir sortir avec moi, j'ai été élue il y a quelque temps; la seito kaichou de l'établissement. C'est ce que je suis maintenant car i peine quelque mois, j'étais le strict opposée. J'étais quelqu'un de très timide, peu souriante, et pas très sûre d'elle.

On m'appelait l'épouvantail, la mocheté ou le serpent à lunette et d'autres surnoms à en rêver. Et ce changement radical de ma personnalité et de mon apparence est dû à cause d'une personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse, et qui a brisé mon cœur à de nombreuses reprises et m'a fait énormément souffrir. C'est à dire Natsuki Kuga.

Je me rappelle de ma première rencontre avec cette fille aux cheveux bleus, qui est maintenant le tourment de ma vie. Vous pensez peut être que j'exagère les choses en la nommant ainsi, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

C'était au début de l'année lors de la rentrée des classes, étant nouvelle à l'établissement, je ne savais pas où se trouvait ma classe. Je m'étais perdue et j'examinais les alentours, cherchant de l'aide des étudiants mais ils me regardèrent de haut comme si j'étais une moins que rien ou que j'avais la peste. J'entendis la sonnerie retentir et je me mis à courir dans les couloirs, paniquée. Je me précipitais vers l'entrée principale de l'école et sans faire attention où je me dirigeais; j'ai malencontreusement percuté quelqu'un. C'était un garçon brun aux yeux verts, il était assez mignon. Celui-ci m'observa avec dégoût et se releva du sol en s'époussetant son uniforme orange. Je m'excusais auprès de celui-ci, mais il ne me prêtait même pas attention à ma présence. Je reconnaissais le comportement qu'il avait, j'ai toujours ressenti cette impression aux yeux des autres. Que ce soit du mépris ou de l'indifférence.

J'étais à quatre pattes, pour rechercher mes lunettes, qui étaient sur le sol ainsi que mes manuels scolaires, qui eux aussi étaient éparpillés et je me mis soudainement à crier de douleur. Je vis une paire de basket me piétiner ma main, j'essayais de m'en dégager mais le pied devint de plus en plus lourd, me faisant gémir d'une intense douleur. Je levais mon regard et je remarquais que c'était le garçon que j'avais bousculé il y a quelque instant, qui était celui qui était en train de me marcher dessus et il affichait un sourire narquois en m'observant, faisant mine qu'il n'avait pas vu ma main.

''S'il te plaît, enlève ton pied; j'ai mal.'' Suppliais-je avec le ton fébrile, tout en ayant les yeux larmoyants. Pendant ce temps, je tentais de retirer ma main alors que le poids sur moi ne semblait pas s'alléger mais ce fut plutôt le contraire.

''Tu as oublié de t'excuser je crois, le boudin ?'' Dit-il en me souriant. Le boudin ? Je vois, il était comme les élèves de mon ancienne école. Il me méprise à cause de mon apparence qui ne lui plaît pas. J'ai cru qu'en changeant d'école, les choses évolueraient mais il semblerait que je me suis encore trompée. Qu'importe où j'aille, les gens ont toujours les mêmes préjugés sur ma beauté extérieure.

''…Je-je me suis déjà excusée mais si tu y tiens tellement, alors je m'excuse de nouveau.'' Soufflais-je péniblement, en sentant mes doigts s'engourdir à chaque instant.

''Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air très sincère. Tu devrais me supplier maintenant pour te faire pardonner.'' Ria la brute.

Je me mis à grimacer à cause de la douleur qui était devenue insoutenable. Soudainement, je ne sentais plus son poids sur ma main, je la retirais précipitamment et j'avais remarqué qu'elle avait pris une teinte rougeâtre mais surtout elle ne cessait de trembler. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger normalement mes doigts, qui étaient comme engourdis par la douleur et je les approchais en ma direction pour souffler dessus afin de ne plus ressentir cette souffrance.

Je m'apercevais finalement que quelqu'un d'autre était présent à mes côtés, c'était une fille d'une grande beauté. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ainsi que quelques mèches bleutées et ses iris étaient émeraudes, une couleur dont je n'avais jamais vu un tel vert auparavant. Elle devait mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante dix, elle avait des piercings tout le long du haut de son oreille droite et aussi à l'arcade sourcilière gauche, elle portait des bagues aux doigts. Sa façon de s'habiller, était différente des autres étudiants que j'avais vus dans cet établissement. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire comme tout les autres mais elle le portait avec plus de style. Le nœud qui servait généralement de cravate, elle le portait comme une ceinture à sa jupe. Sa veste avait les manches remontées au niveau de ses coudes. Elle portait une chemise blanche à bouton qui était mi-ouverte en haut, laissant apparaître un collier en forme d'ovale noir autour de son cou. Elle portait des converses noirs qui n'étaient pas totalement lacées.

Cette inconnue avait donné un coup de pied à la jambe de la brute, qui était maintenant sur le sol en train de se tenir le genou avec ses deux mains.

''Pourquoi tu as fais ça espèce de malade !'' Hurla le garçon qui essaya de se remettre assis.

''Parce que tu m'empêchais de passer espèce d'idiot, tu devrais t'excuser pour ton comportement plus que grossier.'' Je frissonnais par le ton de la voix de cette fille, elle était étrangement grave mais ça lui faisait un certain charme.

''Pas question, je n'ai pas à m'excuser. C'est de la faute de cette fille ! Si elle m'avait pas poussé par terre, on ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation.'' Hurla t-il en regardant à ma direction. Je suis convaincue qu'elle va lui faire confiance.

''Oui c'est ça, comme si j'allais te croire, ne me prend pas pour une imbécile. Je ne suis pas comme toi.'' Je fus étonnée lorsqu'elle répliqua cette phrase. ''Et dire que les garçons doivent être aimables et gentils avec les filles.'' Commenta t-elle en croisant des bras.

''Mais elle, elle fait exception cette horreur ! Elle n'a rien de l'apparence d'une fille normale !'' Jappa le rustre en grimaçant.

''Tu commences à m'énerver avec ton discours pitoyable ! Ca serait super si tu l'as fermé un peu, au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !''

La fille aux iris jade marcha sur la main du brun qui se mit à geindre de douleur et chercha à enlever sa main comme je l'avais pour la mienne. Mais on dirait que les rôles sont inversés maintenant.

''Oh ! Comme je suis maladroite. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on dis ?''

''Salope !''

''C'était vraiment de méchant dire ça...mais vu la manière dont tu parles à la gente féminine, ça m'étonne à peine. Et malheureusement pour toi, c'était une mauvaise réponse pourtant c'était une question facile, je suis vraiment déçue.'' Rajouta la brune qui donna un coup de pied à l'estomac du garçon qui se mit à crier de douleur, tout en se roulant en boule.

''Oh mince, je t'ai encore frappé pourtant je ne suis pas très violente en général. Peut être que c'est de ta faute, tu as une tête à claque. Alors j'attends ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? C'est pour s'excuser quand on a fait quelque chose de mal. Un petit indice, ça commence par je...et ça finit par désoler.''

''Je t'emmerde !'' Répliqua le garçon.

''Non, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'attendais...pourtant j'ai essayé de te mettre sur la voie tout à l'heure.'' Elle le refrappa de nouveau. ''Alors ! Je n'ai pas toute la journée que de m'amuser avec toi, même si ça me plairait beaucoup, je pourrais éviter d'aller en cours.''

''Je suis désolé, pardonne moi par pitié.'' Implora le brun en la suppliant.

''Non, non, non; tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses mais à cette jeune fille là bas, à qui tu as fait du mal.'' Montra l'inconnue en me fixant et je fus sans voix, quant au garçons ils avaient les yeux exorbités.

''Je ne vais présenter des excuses à une mocheté pareille. J'ai une certaine fierté.'' Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnais plus ce type de commentaire ? L'habitude, je suppose.

''Tu as l'air d'oublier dans la position dans laquelle tu te trouves, et il vaudrait mieux que tu ne te la ramènes pas trop. Donc pour ce que tu as dit il y a un instant, il semblerait que je ne dois pas avoir de la pitié pour une personne aussi désagréable que toi.'' Menaça t-elle en dégageant une aura meurtrière alors qu'elle l'attrapait par le col le regard sombre et il se mit à pâlir.

''Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention, tout est de ma faute. Pardonne moi, s'il te plaît…'' Bégaya mon ancien tortionnaire terrorisé, en observant en ma direction.

''Voilà enfin la bonne réaction. Est-ce que ça ira comme excuse ?'' Me demanda t-elle en me fixant et j'acquiesçais timidement.

L'inconnue aux cheveux nuit poussa sur le sol la brute et se décala sur le côté pour laisser le passage au garçon, qui s'en alla immédiatement en courant sans demander son reste. La fille aux iris verts se mit à rire et remit ses cheveux sur le côté.

''Mais quel minable ce sale type. Que de la gueule.'' Remarqua t-elle.

L'étudiante qui m'avait secouru, me rejoint rapidement et s'accroupit pour m'aider à ramasser mes livres, qui étaient toujours sur le sol et elle étudia ma main, qui était très rouge. Elle me releva avec attention du sol et m'attrapa par mon bras puis m'emmena avec elle. Je la suivais surprise ne sachant pas où elle allait m'emmener. Puis je vis qu'elle m'avait conduite vers un robinet, près du terrain de sport. Elle fit couler de l'eau que j'ai senti comme glacial sur ma peau et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de réprimer un grimacement au contact du liquide transparent sur ma rougeur qui était en feux. Et je commençais à examiner dans les moindres détailles l'inconnue aux yeux verts, et cela avec une très grande attention, lorsqu'elle rinça précautionneusement et avec une grande délicatesse ma blessure. J'avoue que j'étais perturbée qu'elle se préoccupe autant de moi, j'aurais imaginé qu'elle aurait repris son chemin, m'oubliant totalement à mon sort. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Pourquoi ? Et je me mis involontairement à admirer ses magnifiques traits de son visage et lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard un court instant, je rougissais d'embarras et j'évitais ses émeraudes si perçants.

''Tu sais, les élèves de cette école ne sont pas tous comme cet idiot.'' Commenta t-elle alors que je sursautais surprise par sa voix grave, reprenant mes esprits. Moi, je suis persuadée du contraire.

''…'' Je baissais mon regard vers le sol, les yeux vitreux.

''Tu es timide ? C'est si adorable comme réaction.'' C'était la première fois que j'entendais de tel mot de la part de quelqu'un, j'étais sous le choc. Elle attrapa mon menton et le releva vers ses iris qui étaient si hypnotisant. A cet instant, mon coeur s'affola mais je détournais la tête pour pas qu'elle puisse me toucher. ''Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, c'est fini, allez fais moi un beau sourire.'' Elle utilisa les deux index de ses mains qui touchaient ses joues, pour faire un sourire et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Mais je ne fis rien alors elle se mit à faire une grimace des plus amusantes, elle s'était assise sur le sol et m'observa avec des yeux larmoyants de chien battu et ses lèvres étaient en avant toutes tremblantes. Elle avait l'apparence d'un petit chiot, je voulais lui caresser la tête ou lui demander de donner sa main. Quoi ? J'ai pensé qu'une personne ressemblait à un canidé ? C'était étrange ou alors c'est moi qui l'étais. J'avais tout de même le sourire qui s'esquissait malgré moi. ''Voilà ! J'aime mieux voir ça. Une fille ne doit pas être triste.'' Commenta t-elle en me touchant ma joue alors que je me reculais instinctivement, totalement paniquée.

''…''

''Je …euh...hum...je me sens un peu seule dans cette discussion. Je ne suis pas très douée pour faire la conversation surtout un monologue.'' Ajouta t-elle en se grattant l'arrière de sa nuque.

''D-d-désolée…'' Murmurais-je la voix vacillante.

''Quoi ? Parle un peu plus fort s'il te plait, j'aimerai profiter un peu plus de ta mélodieuse voix.'' Je fus sans mots et je reprenais avec difficulté ma respiration, alors que j'étais écarlate mais surtout mal à l'aise.

''Je suis désolée.'' Répétais-je alors que j'examinais mes doigts qui se trituraient les uns aux autres, ne sachant pas où porter mon attention.

''Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal alors ne t'excuses pas.''

''Je voudrais…''

''Oui ?''

''Je voudrais te remercier pour m'avoir aidé toute à l'heure, euh...'' Répétais-je d'un ton peu sûr.

''Je m'appelle Natsuki Kuga, j'ai 17 ans, je suis née le 15 août 1995 à huit heures treize; je suis donc une lionne enfin lion, ascendant balance. Je suis née à Chiba. Tout comme mes parents. Je mesure 1m76, je pèse 52 kilos. Je fais du 90 B et je porte du 36. J'aime les chiens, les motos, la couleur bleue, les sous vêtements, les filles tout comme les garçons enfin je préfère plus les filles et toi ?'' On pouvait dire que c'était une description très détaillée comme pour se présenter pour un site de rencontre ou une annonce. Ne croyez pas que j'allais sur ce genre de site.

''Shizuru Fujino.''

''C'est tout ? Je suis déçue. On dirait que je découvrir par moi-même toute tes facettes Fujino mais une chose est sûre, Shizuru est un très beau prénom. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer.'' Déclara t-elle en embrassant tendrement ma main endolorie. Je prenais une teinte sanguine à cause du geste qu'elle venait de faire. Je ramenais immédiatement ma main derrière mon dos.

''Merci, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Kuga-han.''

''Natsuki voyons, je suppose qu'on a toutes les deux le même âge. Car on porte le même uniforme scolaire. Tu es une deuxième année, non ?''

''Oui…euh… Natsuki… tu peux m'appeler Shizuru.'' Soufflais-je timidement.

''Avec un très grand plaisir Shi~zu~ru~'' Elle prononça mon nom de manière très sensuelle et je commençais à scruter avec attention les pierres sur le sol car des rougeurs s'étaient propagées comme une traînée de poudre sur mes joues.

''Tu as dit il y a quelque instant que tu voulais me remercier pour t'avoir aidé, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?'' Me demanda Kuga avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

''Quoi ?'' Répondis-je surprise alors que je prêtais enfin attention à elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa par le poigné, qu'elle ramena au dessus d'elle puis attrapa de son autre main ma taille, en me rapprochant d'elle mais surtout de son corps qui se collait maintenant au mien. Son visage était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle et la fragrance de sa peau, qui était si fruitée. Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer et ma respiration devint plus irrégulière et elle me regardait avec une grande malice. Mon souffle était entrecoupé sur le moment puis elle m'embrassa soudainement, me prenant totalement de cours.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02 : Une fille des plus déroutantes

* * *

><p>Natsuki s'approcha de moi et elle m'attrapa par le poigné qu'elle ramena rapidement au dessus d'elle puis attrapa de son autre main ma taille, en me rapprochant d'elle mais surtout de son corps qui se collait maintenant contre le mien. Son visage était si proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau et la fragrance naturelle de sa peau, qui était si fruitée et intoxicant. Mon cœur se mit à s'accélérer et ma respiration devint plus irrégulière. La brune me regardait avec une grande malice. Mon souffle s'était entrecoupé sur le moment puis elle m'embrassa soudainement, me prenant totalement de cours.<p>

J'étais choquée par ce geste plus qu'inattendu qu'elle était en train de me faire, et je cherchais par tout les moyens de m'éloigner d'elle en me débattant. Le baiser fut fougueux, bestial; je n'arrivais plus à recouvrer mon souffle. Sa langue se battait furieusement contre la mienne, cherchant à prendre la dominance sur la mienne. Je commençais à me sentir complètement étourdie. Je recommençais à reprendre de nouveau mes esprits lorsqu'elle commença à mettre sa main froide sous ma chemise. Elle effleura chaque parcelle de ma peau, en remontant lentement le long de mon dos et son autre main était sur mes fesses en train…de les malaxer ! Elle ne se gênait surtout pas celle la !

J'avais réussi à m'extirper de son étreinte, en la repoussant violemment loin de moi avec mes deux mains, avant qu'elle n'aille...encore un peu plus loin dans ses gestes baladeuses. Puis je l'ai giflé avec une grande force. Un bruit sourd résonna dans toute la cour de l'école.

Puis il y a eu un long silence, qui me parut interminable. J'aurais souhaité courir le plus loin d'elle, mais malheureusement mes jambes ne m'obéissaient plus à cause de leur tremblement. J'étais comme pétrifiée sur place. Que ce soit par la peur et le choc. Elle se toucha avec sa main sa joue qui avait pris une belle teinte carmin. Elle paraissait comme perturbée par le geste que je venais de lui prodiguer, et qui je devais l'avouer était grandement mérité. Puis elle me fixa avec un sourire carnassier qui se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres, tout en s'humidifiant celle-ci avec sa langue avec un grand plaisir, ce qui me faisait frissonner d'effroi.

''Tu as vraiment une saveur délicieuse malgré ton apparence peu flatteuse. Tiens, je suis d'humeur poétique aujourd'hui.''

Je tremblais de tous mes membres, tandis que je me reculais lentement de quelques pas d'elle. Je mettais ma main sur mes lèvres puis je dévisageais avec mépris la brune, qui se mit à s'esclaffer en voyant ma réaction des plus légitimes.

''Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas pleurer à tout moment. On a passé un savoureux moment, qui fut même très agréable pour toutes les deux. Et je suis persuadée que tu as autant aimé que moi. Même si j'aurai préférée éviter cette gifle…mais ça donne du piquant au chose.'' Rajouta t-elle en en mettant sa main sur sa joue qui avait prise du volume. Elle me fit un clin d'œil; ce qui me dégoutta par un tel comportement si vulgaire.

''Et je recommencerais à t'en donner d'autres, si tu t'approches de nouveau de moi ou si tu tentes quelque chose !'' Réussis-je à cracher.

''J'a-do-re ! On dirait que j'ai réussi à te faire sortir de ta coquille ? C'est intéressant…tu me menaces déjà alors qu'on se connaît à peine ? Tu m'excites déjà…surtout si tu me donnes la fessée. Je n'attends que cela… ''

''Pauvre folle !'' Bégayais-je de manière acide.

''Woo...Maintenant c'est la violence verbale, tu aimes ces petits jeux ? Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé mais ça ne me dérange pas, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions des plus gentilles aux un peu moins.''

''Je-je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel ! Il faut te faire soigner si tu entends seulement ce qu'il t'intéresse !'' Bafouillais-je péniblement.

''Tu veux me soigner ? J'accepte volontiers si tu te déguises en infirmière sexy et que tu prennes ma température. Et tu sais où c'est le plus efficace n'est-ce pas ?''

''Ça n'arrivera sûrement…**JAMAIS !**'' Criais-je totalement écarlate, en m'éloignant encore plus de cette cinglée, qui commençait réellement à me faire très peur.

''Mais c'est pourtant toi qui l'a suggéré.''

''C'est pas vrai !''

''Je vois que tu es quelqu'un de très sévère, maintenant je t'imagine plus en enseignante autoritaire. Avec des bas résilles ainsi qu'une grande règle en bois en main, en plus tu as les lunettes assortis.''

''...'' Ça ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête !

"Alors qu'elle est donc ma punition professeur ? J'ai été une vilaine, une très, très, très vilaine fille…je mérite sûrement la fessée…fais les rougir comme tu l'as fait avec ma joue.'' Me supplia t-elle en faisant la moue alors qu'elle se retourna et elle se pencha en avant pour mettre en avant son postérieur. Non mais elle n'était pas bien celle là ! Je vais lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses si elle insiste tant. Ce n'est pas forcément une idée judicieuse, elle aimerait peut être comme la gifle ? Mais avec quoi je me suis retrouvée !

''Arrête de délirer ! ''

''Ce n'est pas possible, car je pense à plein de chose interdite aux moins de dix huit ans en te voyant, et pourtant je ne le devrais pas, vu à quoi tu ressembles. ''

''Il vaudrait mieux que tu te calmes et maintenant !''

''Mou...tu n'es pas marrante.'' Bouda t-elle en croisant des bras.

''Oui je ne le suis pas ! Surtout ton genre d'humour pitoyable !''

''Hé ! C'est méchant là !'' Bouda t-elle en faisant la moue.

''...je...suis désolée...'' M'excusais-je aussitôt par habitude.

''Non ce n'est rien...je te pardonne si tu me le dis avec ton accent de Kyoto.''

''Pas question !'' Répondis-je réalisant finalement ce que je disais. J'avais totalement oublié que c'était elle qui devait présenter des excuses et certainement pas moi.

''Pourquoi ?'' Couina t-elle.

''Parce que !''

''Ce n'est pas une réponse !''

''Tant pis ! Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé sans me demander l'autorisation !'' Bégayais-je folle de rage en me frottant fortement ma bouche, pour effacer les traces de ce répugnant baiser et mes lèvres commencèrent à rougir et à s'enflammer. En fait, avec réflexion, je pensais que je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question car vu la mentalité qu'avait cette dépravée. C'était évident la raison de son acte et de sa manière d'agir. C'était sans doute pour le plaisir et pour s'amuser. Ou alors la perversité lui avait monté au cerveau et ça l'avait rendue complètement stupide ?

''C'est nouveau ça ? Il faut demander l'autorisation pour rouler une pelle maintenant ? Cela pourra me servir pour la suite. Alors dois-je le faire par écrit ? Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose de très intéressant, je le ferai la prochaine fois et j'ai hâte que cela arrive. Je peux prendre des rendez-vous ?'' Chantonna joyeusement cette obsédée.

''Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Et pas de rendez-vous !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi.

''Mais oui bien sûr, c'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais je suis convaincue que tu changeras rapidement d'avis et plus vite que tu ne le crois. Non mais regarde moi.'' Commenta t-elle en se pavanant, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même puis me fit un clin d'oeil alors que je roulais des yeux.

''Je t'ai assez observé. Je ne pense pas que je changerais d'avis, non nuance. Je dirais plutôt que ça n'arrivera jamais !'' Cette détraquée prenait vraiment ses rêves pour des réalités.

''Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu devrais le savoir.''

''...'' J'allais la laisser divaguer dans son monde, car elle était visiblement très loin d'ici.

''Oh ! J'oubliais, tu te demandais la raison du baiser, non ? C'est parce que j'avais terriblement envie de te goûter Shi~zu~ru~et c'est surprenant...mais je ne suis pas déçue, loin de la. Et puis en générale, toutes les filles avec qui je partage ce moment privilégié sont ravie et même la plupart du temps elles en redemandent encore, encore et...encore.'' Gémit-elle sensuellement en fermant les yeux comme si elle avait un orgasme alors que je massais mes tempes, pour essayer de regagner mon calme mais ce n'était pas facile. Je commençais déjà à avoir la migraine.

''Non mais pour qui tu te prends ! Je ne suis pas comme toutes les filles que tu embrasses par plaisir et surtout je n'ai pas envie d'attraper tes maladies. De plus, c'était répugnant la manière dont tu m'as embrassé avec...ta...ta langue. J'ai eu envie de vomir et c'est toujours le cas !''

''Pourtant on me dit souvent que je suis très douée pour embrasser. Personne ne s'en ait plaint jusqu'à maintenant, à part toi bien sûr mais on peut toujours s'entraîner pour s'améliorer. On peut le faire tout de suite si tu veux ? Les cours n'ont pas encore commencé.''

''Non ! Il n'en est pas question la dégénérée ! Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre pour tes délires ! Et puis ce n'est pas le problème espèce d'idiote !'' Elle se mit à souffler dans sa main puis à renifler à l'intérieur.

''Ce n'est pas non plus à cause de mon haleine, je sens la fraise.''

''Et dire que c'était mon premier ba-'' Grognais-je entre mes dents, lorsque j'ai pris conscience de mes mots, je me mis à mordre fortement ma langue faisant déverser le sang qui se mélangeait dans ma salive pour ne pas continuer ma phrase. Mais il semblerait qu'elle avait entendu ou plutôt compris, lorsque je la vis sourire narquoisement.

''Oh c'est pas vrai…je t'ai pris ton premier baiser ? Pourquoi ça m'étonne à peine ?'' Se moqua t-elle en se tenant l'estomac, quant à moi je la fusillais avec mes rubis, cette fille est immonde de réagir ainsi. ''C'est assez pathétique à ton âge, alors ça veux dire que tu es toujours vierge ?'' Je restais bouche bée par de telles paroles, je n'aurais jamais qu'on puisse dire ce genre de chose de cette manière, visiblement elle n'avait aucune honte. Mais j'aurai dû m'en douter par la manière dont elle se comportait depuis tout à l'heure. Une chose était certaine; elle était loin d'être ''vierge''.

''Ça suffit ! Et puis tout ceci ne te concerne pas !'' Pestais-je écarlate, d'être ainsi tournée ainsi au ridicule.

''C'est vrai, ta vie sexuelle qui est totalement inexistante ne m'intéresse pas. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier; je te conseille de changer rapidement d'apparence, si tu ne veux pas rester une vieille fille toute ta vie. Car on ne peut pas dire que tu sois d'une grande beauté surtout avec cette coupe ringarde, ces lunettes d'intello mais surtout avec ton sourire d'acier; mais bon c'est provisoire. Et je te conseille aussi de ne pas t'habiller avec les sous vêtements de ton arrière grand-mère, car les brassières et les culottes en coton, je peux te le dire ce n'est pas terrible et pas très excitant. Utilise plutôt des dessous un peu plus affriolant, comme de la dentelle et en te regardant de plus près…je te conseille la couleur jaune, le beige ou peut être le orange.'' Rajouta t-elle en me détaillant de haut en bas, puis ses émeraudes s'attardèrent longuement au niveau de ma poitrine. Surprise, je mis mes bras pour les cacher.

''Quoi ! Tu es complètement folle !'' Criais-je sous le choc. Mais c'est quoi cette obsédée ! ''Et puis arrête de me fixer comme ça et surtout là !'' Celle-ci se mit à mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

''Je ne peux pas, ta poitrine est vraiment impressionnante, elle attire toute mon attention. Une belle paire, y a pas à dire, est-ce la même chose derrière ? Je l'ai touché et c'était assez moelleux mais je devrais regarder avec plus d'attention, juste pour en être sûr. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas pu en profiter de ta poitrine tout à l'heure. C'est bien triste…j'ai fait une grave erreur…mais je vais probablement me rattraper plus tard.''

''Ah ça non ! Il en est hors de question ! Sauf si tu tiens à la survie tes doigts !''

''Ne soit pas aussi méchante, comme vais-je faire pour te donner du plaisir sans ? Et pour ta remarque je te faisais seulement un compliment à tes attributs féminins que ta offerte généreusement dame nature. Elle n'a pas trop été méchante avec toi.'' J'aurais préférée m'en passer de ce type de remarque surtout la première ! Elle fit la moue boudeuse en m'observant et mit ses mains en face d'elle, levant les doigts en l'air comme pour tenir quelque chose.

''Je ne pense pas pouvoir les tenir dans mes mains donc c'est probablement du 95 C, n'est-ce pas ? '' Mais c'était quoi cette obsession sur ma poitrine ! Elle en avait une, alors qu'elle s'occupe de la sienne.

''Non mais je rêve ! Je ne vais pas répondre à une telle question !'' Répondis-je écarlate, comment connaissait elle mon tour de poitrine ? Mais ce n'était pas le problème Shizuru ! Tu avais juste en face de toi une folle ! Il fallait que je fasse plus attention.

''J'avais raison alors~j'ai toujours raison en ce qui concerne ce genre de chose.''

''...'' Franchement, j'aimais mieux ne pas répondre à ce ''genre'' de commentaire. Vu que ça ne volait pas très haut.

''Donc pour ce baiser, tu ne devrais pas être aussi énervée mais plutôt reconnaissante car je ne pense pas que ce geste arrivera de si tôt dans ta vie, à cause de ton physique qui joue plus en ta défaveur. Tu devrais même être flattée que je t'ai embrassée. Et puis je suis pas mal pour ta ~première fois~'' Dit la fille aux cheveux sombres alors qu'elle mit son index entre ses dents, ce qui me fit grimacer de déplaisir.

''Tu plaisantes ou quoi !'' Criais-je hors de moi. ''J'aurais préférée ne pas être embrassée par une fille mais surtout par une perverse comme toi.''

''Pourtant tu avais l'air de t'intéresser à moi, je reconnais les lesbiennes quand j'en vois une, et je peux te le dire que tu en es une ou peut être que tu n'en as pas encore conscience pour le moment.''

''N'importe quoi !'' Grondais-je irritée.

''Et puis je ne me suis jamais trompée. Donc ce n'est pas la peine de prendre cet air outré.''

''Mais pour qui tu te prends !'' Hurlais-je hors de moi. ''Pendant que tu y aies, tu vas me demander de l'argent.''

''Bien sûr que non, c'est toujours gratuit avec moi...''

''Pourquoi ça m'étonne à peine avec une personne de ton espèce !'' Crachais-je fébrilement.

''Oi ! Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris ton autre première fois et puis j'aime mieux ne pas essayer. Ça doit vraiment être pénible de dépuceler une fille aussi coincée que toi. Mais ça peut être aussi amusant, j'aimerai bien tester. Et on dit que les filles qui ont des rondeurs sont bonnes au lit, car elles ne le font pas souvent ou peut être qu'elles ont peur de ne plus recommencer, je ne sais pas exactement. Je n'ai jamais essayé avec une personne de ton apparence. Il faudra qu'on tente l'expérience. J'aime tout tester.''

''…'' Mais elle n'était pas bien celle là ! Je restais complètement muette. J'avais les yeux exorbités, comment pouvait elle dire ce genre de chose d'une manière si nonchalante ? Pitié…dite moi que je suis en train de faire un horrible cauchemar, je devais l'avouer que si c'était réellement le cas alors il était assez étrange. Mais elle continua encore plus son délire à mon plus grand désespoir. Ce qui me prouva que tout ceci était malheureusement réel.

''Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si nous le faisons, tu pourras toujours te marier tranquille avec ton futur mari ou ta future femme, princesse.'' Plaisanta t-elle en remettant ses cheveux sur le côté. Quant à moi, je croyais toujours que j'étais en train d'imaginer ce qu'il se produisait, est-ce moi ou cette discussion était totalement invraisemblable et grotesque ?

''Je...espèce de...tout d'abord j'aime mieux te prévenir, un : on le fera pas ensemble ! Et de deux : je t'interdis de m'appeler princesse !''

''Pourquoi ? Tu préfères peut être, je ne sais pas...euh...l'épouvantail bigleuse aux dents d'acier ?''

''Ara, je préfère que tu ne m'appelles pas du tout.'' Grognais-je sur les nerfs, en serrant fortement mes deux poings.

''Hmm~tu as vraiment un accent sexy, j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps et surtout à un certain endroit un peu plus bas.'' Rajouta t-elle en se tenant son haut du corps avec ses bras.

''...'' Que devait-on répondre à ce commentaire ? Je me mis à me passer ma main sur mon front, exaspérée par son comportement. J'avais hâte que mon calvaire se termine rapidement.

''Oh j'allais presque oublier, j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer princesse.'' Je me mis à serrer des dents, je détestais qu'elle ne fasse pas attention quand on lui parlait, on dirait que c'est un jeu pour elle.

La fille aux iris jades se mit à me sourire espièglement, et elle me montra un long bout de tissus qu'elle avait dans sa main. Ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle me montra du doigt le haut de la veste de mon uniforme. Je me mis aussitôt à regarder mon col et je remarquais finalement ce qu'elle tenait en main, c'était le nœud de MON uniforme. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour l'enlever sans que je le remarque ? Elle devait être une experte pour déshabiller les autres...mais à quoi je pensais ! C'était à cause de cette dépravée que j'avais des pensées aussi obscènes.

''Tu es bien rouge, je suis sûre que tu es en train de penser à moi en ce moment même. Ne sois pas égoïste, tu devrais partager tes fantasmes, je pourrais peut être…non, je pourrais sûrement t'aider à les assouvir et je le ferais avec un très grand plaisir.'' Commenta Kuga en se léchant ostensiblement les dents supérieures.

''Je ne pensais pas à toi !'' Enfin si, mais pas de la manière dont elle l'imaginais, et j'aimais mieux ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, j'en serais probablement traumatisée à vie.

''Oui j'y crois totalement...tu sais, tu me plais beaucoup princesse, je vais garder ceci en souvenir de toi et de notre baiser sulfureux.'' Dit la fille en inspirant profondément mon nœud, puis elle s'en alla en me faisant un signe de la main pour me saluer.

''Sulfureux ?'' Répugnant elle voulait dire ! Mon premier baiser était avec cette…cette…arg ! Cette adolescente libidineuse. Je rageais intérieurement, elle s'est bien moquée de moi. Et dire que je croyais qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien mais ce fut le contraire. Elle m'a seulement aidé pour parvenir à ses fins.

Je me mis à rincer à de nombreuses reprises ma bouche avec de l'eau fraîche du robinet, en me faisant un bain de bouche mais j'avais toujours cette sensation désagréable, et ce goût d'elle à l'intérieur de mon palais. On n'avait jamais des chewing-gums ou des bonbons à la menthe quand on en avait réellement besoin. Je me mis à effleurer mes lèvres du bout des doigts, en repensant au baiser qui me fit rougir un court instant. Et je me mis à secouer la tête dans tout les sens, pour oublier cette horreur qu'elle m'avait fait subir.

''J'espère que je ne la verrais pas de sitôt. Et en plus je suis en retard à cause d'elle !'' Grognais-je sur les nerfs en allant dans l'établissement, pour aller rejoindre ma salle de classe.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong> :

**Natsuki** _en boudant_ : J'ai l'air d'une obsédée dans cette fic ! Je me demande pourquoi ?

**Shizuru** _écarlate se mit à crier_ _en mettant sa main devant sa jupe_ : Natsuki ! Arrête de regarder sous ma jupe !

**Natsuki** : Tu portes une culotte blanche avec des rayures bleues ? Et mes précieux conseilles, tu en fais quoi ? J'espère que tu as des meilleurs goût vestimentaires les milles et une nuits.

**Auteur** _qui_ _n'a pas__peur car__elle portait un pantalon mais elle se met à hurler folle de rage_ : Natsukiii ! Baisse immédiatement ma chemise ou tu vas le regretter !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 Je suis maudite !

* * *

><p>Après cet évènement de la perte de mon premier baiser avec l'autre dégénérée en chaleur (Juste à y penser… Aaaah : cri intérieur de désespoir). Je parcourrais hâtivement les couloirs de l'établissement, espérant trouver par moi-même ma classe car il semblerait que les personnes d'ici sont loin d'être courtois. Et j'en avais déjà fait l'expérience et deux fois de suite. Alors maintenant j'aimais mieux me débrouiller toute seule, comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Mais un malheur n'arrivait jamais sans un autre, j'avais finalement réussis à trouver ma salle de classe et je vis à ma plus grande détresse la folle furieuse qui embrassait tout ce qui passait devant son passage, et cela dans ma propre classe. Je vérifiais si je ne m'étais pas trompée de salle mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Pourquoi ai-je mérité ce sort ? Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ?<p>

J'avais essayé de me faire plus que discrète, pour ne pas me faire remarquer auprès de cette fille. J'avais même baissé la tête vers le sol, qui était caché par mes livres scolaires que je tenais fortement contre moi, mais j'avais remarqué que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. J'ai senti un regard me transpercer derrières mes manuels et je relevais légèrement les yeux pour constater que la perverse était en train de me donner un clin d'œil. Je me mis aussitôt à lui jeter des regards noirs alors qu'elle riait joyeusement, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Puis, je cherchais à aller discrètement vers une place, très…mais très loin d'elle.

''Hé Natsuki ! Que s'est-il passé à ta joue ?'' Demanda un garçon qui était en train de lui parler. A cet instant mon cœur s'arrêta, tout comme moi. Elle n'allait pas tout leur dire…n'est-ce pas ?

''Ah ça ?'' Répondit celle-ci, toujours en m'observant avec une grande attention tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle commença à caresser la rougeur tandis que je pâlissais à vu d'oeil, elle allait le dire cette psychopathe !

''Une bête sauvage m'a agressé, je l'ai pourtant aidé et elle m'a remercié en me giflant. Et dire que pour une fois j'ai fait une bonne action, j'ai été remercié comme une malpropre.'' Non mais pour qui elle se prend à déformer ainsi la vérité ! Les choses ne se sont pas du tout déroulées de cette manière ! Et elle avait l'audace de me comparer à un animal alors que c'est visiblement elle qui l'était !

''Je ne t'ai jamais agressé ! C'est toi qui l'a fait quand tu m'as embrassé sans mon accord !'' Aboyais-je vers elle sans me rendre compte, je n'aurais peut être pas dû m'emporter ainsi et émettre ce détail plus qu'insignifiant aux autres (enfin ça ne l'était pas pour moi) car il y avait eu un silence plus que pesant et tous les regards convergés en ma direction. Mal à l'aise, je serrais fortement contre moi mes livres scolaires, essayant de ne pas montrer que j'étais en train de trembler de peur et je devenais totalement écarlate lorsque la brune me fixa intensément avec ses orbes olives, tout comme mes nouveaux camarades de classe qui se retournèrent vers moi choqués, remarquant finalement ma présence. Je baissais immédiatement mes rubis vers le sol et j'essayais de cacher tant bien que de mal mon visage avec ma chevelure ambrée. Et moi qui voulait me faire discrète, je crois que ce n'était pas gagné.

''Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! C'est une vraie bête sauvage, ça serait super si elle était ainsi au lit, je m'ennuierais pas un seul instant.''

**''QUOI !**'' Hurlais-je choquer par ses propos, en relevant mon regard vers elle alors qu'elle me faisait un signe de la main. Je regardais aussitôt sur le côté et je me mis soupirer d'exaspération.

''Regardez la ! Elle est déjà folle de moi. Elle ne peut soutenir ma beauté, faut dire que je la comprends.''

''Non mais j'y crois pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. C'est seulement parce que je ne peux pas supporter sa vanité exubérante.'' Murmurais-je en roulant des yeux.

''Natsuki, tu as aidé une mocheté pareille ? En plus tu l'as embrassé ? Tu devrais te rincer la bouche avec de l'eau de javel. On ne sait pas quel genre de germe tu peux attraper avec ça. Sincèrement, tes goûts sont tombés bien bas.'' Ces personnes étaient horrible, c'était elle qui m'avait embrassé de force et on lui prenait sa défense.

''Peut être, peut être pas...mais une chose est sûre, elle est totalement mon genre...de fille...même si l'apparence extérieure n'est pas terrible, je l'avoue. Mais si elle est nue et allongée dans un lit et particulièrement le mien, alors ça n'a aucune importance ses proportions disgracieuses.'' Je devenais de plus en plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle était en train de me draguer de façon très euh…je ne trouvais pas vraiment les bons mots pour le formuler…peut être…spéciale et peu conventionnelle, et cela devant tout le monde ? Elle osait me dire que j'étais son genre de fille alors qu'elle affirmait le contraire tout à l'heure ? Enfin elle ne me l'avait pas vraiment avoué mais plutôt sous-entendu.

Mais une chose était certaine, je savais qu'elle se moquait de moi, je le voyais à son sourire qui était si faux et mesquin. Et je détestais la manière dont elle me parlait de moi, comme si j'allais faire ce genre de chose avec elle. Ce serait la dernière personne au monde avec qui je le ferais. Et même si c'était la dernière personne sur terre, je préfère me retirer dans un couvent ou vivre comme un ermite dans une montagne ou sur une île déserte à l'écart de toute civilisation. Ou me noyer dans l'océan s'il le fallait.

''Au moins, tu es sûre que personne ne voudra te prendre un thon pareil, elle est beaucoup trop laide. Elle ne ressemble pas à miss monde mais plutôt à miss boudin. Fais attention qu'elle ne soit pas au dessus de toi quand vous coucherez ensemble, ou tu pourrais mourir étouffer son poids. Et je te conseille de fermer la lumière, ou de lui mettre un sac ou une cagoule sur la tête, qu'est-ce que ça doit être lorsqu'elle est nue alors qu'habillé, c'est une vraie horreur pour les yeux.'' Se moqua un de ses amis, je scrutais le sol essayant de retenir mes larmes qui commencèrent à s'écouler. Ces personnes étaient vraiment ignobles de me parler ainsi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne leur avais pourtant fait aucun mal et ils me connaissaient à peine pour porter un jugement sur moi ou plutôt sur mon apparence. Puis j'entendis soudainement quelqu'un crier. Je regardais étonner vers le bruit, et je vis que Kuga avait donné un violent coup de pied, au genou du garçon qui m'avait insulté.

''Oh mince, comme je suis maladroite, excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?'' Ajouta t-elle en jetant un regard menaçant à son camarade, qui se met à déglutir péniblement et baissa terroriser du regard. Elle m'observa de nouveau avec d'un air amusé, en faisant tournoyer au dessus d'elle le nœud de mon uniforme alors que je tenais mon col nerveusement.

''Oh ! Alors vous l'avez déjà fait, tu es une petite cachottière, et tu es très rapide, comme d'habitude Natsuki. C'était pour cela tout ses sous entendus. Tu aurais pu nous donner des détailles croustillants, on est tes amis quand même. C'était où ? Dans les toilettes ou la salle de cours ou peut être à la bibliothèque ? Elle est bonne ou pas ?'' Je devenais rouge pivoine par ce que je venais d'entendre.

''On ne l'a pas fait ! Et on le fera jamais !'' Hurlais-je écarlate et offusquée, en prenant brutalement mon nœud d'uniforme des mains de Kuga, qui fit la moue.

''Tu perds la main Natsuki.''

''Tu veux dire les doigts ? On verra.'' Commenta la beauté sombre en passant de manière circulaire son index sur les lèvres. Mais c'était quoi cette fille ! Ou plutôt c'était quoi ces gens ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, je suis entrée dans un asile d'aliénés. Ou alors c'était une blague de mauvais goût, il y avait peut être des caméras cachées quelque part ?

''Tu ne verras rien du tout ! Et je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi ! **JAMAIS** !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi.

''Tu sais, plus tu agis de cette manière distante et brutale et plus j'ai envie de te faire mienne, princesse.'' Elle est maso ou quoi ? Une chose est claire, je vais prendre de la distance avec cette détraquée qui n'arrive pas à contrôler ses hormones. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'approcha de moi.

''Tu l'appelles princesse ? De la laideur oui. Tu devrais plutôt dire le cageot.''

''Non, princesse, lui va parfaitement.''

Ces amis me regardaient avec attention et se mirent à rire bruyamment. J'avais tellement honte, j'aurai voulu disparaître de la surface de la terre à ce moment même et je baissais la tête regardant le sol les joues totalement écarlate. Je remettais mes lunettes devant mes yeux car ils avaient glissé au bout de mon nez. Je me dirigeais au fond de la salle, pour ne pas que l'on fasse attention à moi, même si c'était peine perdu car j'avais attiré tout l'attention de mes camarades qui m'observaient toujours en chuchotant. Je pouvais entendre leur remarque blessante envers moi. J'essayais de les supporter comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire, même si c'est toujours aussi douloureux à entendre. Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer d'être insulté pourtant je le devais avec le temps.

''Quelle horreur ! Natsuki-sama a embrassé ce truc difforme.'' Difforme ? Je vois les gens étaient partout les mêmes.

''Et tu as vu comment elle est habillée ? C'est d'un mauvais goût mais ça ne m'étonne pas vu le tour de taille qu'elle a, c'est normal qu'elle porte des vêtements aussi laid. Même un sac poubelle ne pourrait pas cacher un pareil déchet.'' Un sac poubelle ? Un déchet ? Mais quel humour…

''Hé tu as vu ses cheveux, ils sont gras ? C'est dégouttant, elle ne se les lavent jamais.'' Bien sûr que je me lave et plusieurs fois dans la semaine !

''Mais non, ils sont secs comme de la paille. Est-ce qu'elle se coiffe au moins. Ou alors son peigne est resté coincé à l'intérieur de ses cheveux, c'est peut être pour cette raison qu'elle porte une natte, imagine à quoi elle ressemblerait les cheveux détachés.''

''Une vraie sorcière…''

''Le seule chose potable sur son corps, ce sont ses pieds car on les voit pas.''

''Imagine si on les voyait ?''

''Tu as vu ses lunettes on dirait celle de mon arrière, arrière, grand père. L'avantage, c'est que ça cache une partie de son visage disgracieux et boutonneux.'' Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux et j'examinais mes mains qui convulsionnaient. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, non je ne le devais pas, c'est sûrement ce qu'ils espèrent tous. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter plus longtemps leur remarque désobligeante, c'était trop dur.

Un bruit sourd et strident fit taire tous les élèves, qui se bouchèrent aussitôt les oreilles tout comme moi. J'observais intriguer ce qu'il s'était passé. Et je vis Natsuki qui était devant le tableau et elle avait fait grincer une craie sur le tableau noir.

''Mince, je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire au tableau. Vous avez dû le remarquer quand la prof m'interroge pour résoudre un problème de math.'' Les élèves se mirent à rire, oubliant totalement leur précèdent sujet de leur conversation et la brunette se mit à me faire une clin d'œil, tout en grattant l'arrière de sa nuque et elle alla tranquillement à sa place. Est-ce qu'elle venait de nouveau de m'aider ? Ça cachait sûrement quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Le professeur arriva et se présenta aux élèves puis il décida de faire la répartition des classes. Nous devions chercher des morceaux de bout de papier sur le bureau de l'enseignant, sur lesquels étaient indiqué le numéro de la place où on devait s'installer.<p>

Je suis allée chercher le mien et je fus soulagée de voir que j'étais à la place que j'avais choisie au début, c'est-à-dire tout au fond près de la fenêtre mais lorsque je vis ma voisine de table s'installer à côté de moi, je me mis à pâlir et avoir des sueurs froides. Il y avait une chance sur quarante qu'elle soit à côté de moi et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai visiblement la poisse.

Car c'était ma soi disante sauveuse qui était maintenant à quelque centimètre de moi, je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre pour ne pas lui faire face, même si je pouvais voir son reflet. Elle a vraiment le visage d'un ange mais avec la mentalité d'un démon. Pourquoi ce genre de chose arrive à moi ? Et moi qui voulais m'éloigner d'elle, on dirait qu'elle sera constamment à mes côtés. Je pourrais peut être demander au professeur de changer ma place…mais je n'oserais jamais lui demander, j'avais trop peur de me faire remarquer et je n'en avais pas le courage. Et puis qu'allais-je lui dire ? Cette fille m'avait embrassé et elle voulait s'amuser avec moi et me mettre dans son lit et je ne le voulais surtout pas. C'était ridicule voir pitoyable comme excuse et j'en avais moi-même conscience.

Pourquoi à chaque fois que je changeais d'école, les choses se déroulent toujours de la même manière ? Non, cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé, au lieu d'être fuis comme la peste et d'être insultée de tout les noms, cette fille faisait le strict opposée. Elle m'avait aidé mais en contrepartie, j'avais été humilié le premier jour des cours.

Je sortais de mes réflexions lorsque l'autre tarée m'interpella, enfin si on pouvait vraiment appeler quelqu'un de cette manière.

''Euh mince, tu t'appelles comment déjà ?'' Dit-elle en claquant à plusieurs reprises ses doigts pour essayer de se remémorer mon nom, tandis que je soupirais lasse de son comportement qui commençait à m'insupporter.'' Ce n'est pas très important ton nom. Hé machin chose à qui j'ai pris son premier baiser et qui fait un caca nerveux maintenant, tu n'aurais pas une feuille à me donner s'il te plaît ? Et je crois que j'ai aussi besoin d'un crayon, je suppose que ça pourrait être utile pour écrire.''

Je me suis retournée outrée par son comportement plus que grossier, tout en la toisant avec mes cramoisis de mépris.

''Non mais tu me prends pour qui ! Tu pourrais me parler autrement ! Je ne suis pas ton chien ! Et je m'appelle Shizuru ! En fait, je préfère que tu ne fasses pas attention à moi !''Bafouillais-je en colère.

''Je ne le pourrais pas, tu sais pourquoi…'' Elle mit son doigt sur ma poitrine alors que je lui claquais la main pour qu'elle l'enlève de moi.

''Ne me touche pas la détraquée !''

''Je sais que t'aime ça…'' Roucoula t-elle, ça me donnais presque envie de vomir de l'entendre parler ainsi.

''Ah ça non ! C'est même le contraire ! Alors arrête immédiatement ton minable petit jeu !''

''Tu sais, j'ai été trèèès polie avec toi, j'ai dit s'il te plaît. Oh mais c'est vrai, tu ressembles plus à une tigresse et j'adore ça. Grrrrr~.Tu es très mignonne quand tu es en colère, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'excites en ce moment même princesse. Peut être devrais-je te le montrer ?'' Répondit Kuga en me touchant sensuellement le long de ma jambe avec le bout de son pied, alors qu'elle me souriait de manière vicieuse.

''Arrête ça immédiatement ! Espèce de malade !'' Hurlais-je repoussant son pied loin de moi et en me relevant de ma chaise. Tout le monde se met à nous observer, tandis que la beauté sombre était en train de jubiler de mon embarras.

''Que se passe t-il Fujino ?'' Questionna étonner le professeur.

''Mais oui que se passe t-il princesse ? Tu es toute rouge, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ? Il y a un lit confortable que j'ai à de nombreuses reprises tester, surtout le premier. On pourrait le partager toutes les deux si tu veux…, en plus il est très mœlleux et bien adapté pour des activités physiques intenses.''

''Alors vas-y toute seule pour en profiter !''

''Le plaisir solitaire ? Hmm~ ce ne serait pas amusant. C'est mieux d'être deux ou même à plusieurs. Tu as peut être raison sur une chose, je pense que ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, car tu auras encore plus de fièvre et tu transpiras beaucoup…'' Murmura Natsuki en me contemplant avec un air espiègle alors que je la fusillais du regard, ce qui la fit rire…encore une fois….

''Je t'adore…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.''

''Et moi, je te déteste…tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !'' Répliquais-je aussitôt en retour.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Shizuru ?'' Demanda le professeur surpris de mon comportement.

A cet instant, je me mis à respirer avec difficulté et je regardais tout autour de moi, le cœur serré. Tous mes camarades de classes étaient en train de me dévisager et de rire à mes dépens et je devenais rouge d'embarras. Je baissais du regard vers le sol mal à l'aise et je tentais de dire à notre professeur en bégayant que tout allait bien. Je me rasseyais immédiatement sur ma chaise, serrant fortement le tissu de ma jupe avec mes deux mains qui étaient en train de trembler. Mais surtout j'essayais de retenir les larmes qui allaient se déverser sur mes joues. Cette fille m'avait encore piégé, je la vis me sourire sournoisement puis elle regarda ses amis qui se mirent à se moquer de moi.

''Nous allons passer une très bonne année ensemble prin~ces~se. Je suis convaincue que nous allons bien en profiter toutes les deux.'' Chuchota la fille aux iris jade en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

''Une très bonne année ? Tu parles ! Pas pour moi !'' Criais-je mentalement alors que je posais brutalement ma tête sur ma table.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>**:**

**Shizuru** _se mit courir en criant et elle se cacha derrière l'auteur_ : Kyaaah !

**Auteur** _surprise_ : Shizuru ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_Natsuki__arrive en observant les alentours._

**Auteur** : Je vois le problème. Natsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !

**Natsuki** _en souriant_ : Mais rien du tout, j'ai seulement salué Shizuru, mais elle s'est enfuie sans que je puisse le faire correctement.

_Shizuru_ _chuchota dans l'oreille des milles et__une nuits__qui devient écarlate._

**Auteur**_:_Natsuki ! En quoi dégrafer le soutien gorge de Shizuru est une salutation normale !

**Natsuki**: Bah ça l'est pour moi...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04 : Mes premiers jours à l'école…

* * *

><p>On était Jeudi matin, j'étais devant mon casier afin de prendre mes affaires et manuels, quand soudainement quelqu'un donna un coup à la porte qui se ferma brutalement et j'ai réussi par miracle à enlever à temps ma main avant qu'elle ne soit écrasée.<p>

''Hé toi la mocheté, tu es Shizuru Fujino ?'' Tiens, déjà des insultes si tôt le matin. Et surtout le quatrième jour de cours, ça annonce être une bonne année pour moi.

Je me retournais hésitante vers les filles qui m'interpellaient méchamment, elles me regardaient avec une très grande hostilité et je me collais aussitôt angoissée contre les casiers en me blottissant contre mes livres. J'examinais le sol mal à l'aise.

''Ara et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?'' Demandais-je d'une voix timide que j'essayais à tout prix de ne pas faire paraître terrorisée, malgré que j'observais toujours aussi attentivement mes pieds.

''On t'interdit de t'approcher de Natsuki-sama surtout une personne de ton gabarit.'' Ordonna aigrement l'une d'elles.

''Natsuki-sama ? Qui ça ?'' Questionnais-je surprise alors que je relevais mon regard même si j'évitais les yeux mes interlocutrices.

''Comment oses-tu ! C'est la fille la plus admirée et plus populaire de cette école. Elle est dans ta classe, pauvre petite idiote !''

''?'' Dans ma classe ? Non…ce n'était pas celle que j'avais en tête. Elles parlaient de l'autre folle ? Voyant que je disais rien, elles continuèrent.

''On parle d'une fille aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux verts !'' Oh, c'est bien de l'obsédée qu'elles faisaient référence. Peut être qu'il serait judicieux que je ne la nomme pas ainsi devant ces personnes si peu amicales.

''Kuga-han ?'' Bégayais-je timidement.

''Kuga-sama pour toi !'' Aboya l'une d'elle en m'attrapant fermement par le menton.

''…''

''Elle nous appartient à nous toutes et on apprit par des élèves de sa classe que vous vous êtes embrassées, ne pense pas qu'elle s'intéresserait de quelque façon à toi.''

Elles ont dû entendre parler de ce qui s'était passée il y a quelque jour entre cette perverse et moi. Et c'était une grande partie de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû évoquer cet évènement Non mais qu'est-ce que je faisais ! C'était n'importe quoi ! C'était entièrement la faute à l'autre tarée qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa libido débordante ! Si elle n'avait pas eu ce geste déplacé envers moi, tout ceci ne se serait pas produit.

''…'' Je ne répondis rien car je savais que cela ne servirait à rien avec ce genre de fille et puis j'avais peur des représailles, car je connaissais la réputation de ces fans qui sont comme des hyènes enragées. Elles étaient en meutes et prêtes à tout pour éloigner les personnes indésirables, qui leur paraissent comme une menace pour elles. Même si je ne saisissais toujours pas pourquoi elles se méfiaient tant de moi. Car elles considèrent comme une laideur donc je n'était pas ce qu'on nommerait une menace ou obstacle. Et je ne souhaitais pas l'être.

''Elle ne sait pas parler on dirait, elle n'est peut être pas aussi si stupide qu'elle ne le paraît.'' Répondit l'une d'elles en me donnant une claque sur la joue alors que je subissais comme je le pouvais la situation, qui m'était si familière. Cela se passait exactement comme dans ma précédente école à la Garderobe. J'étais la tête de turc de toute l'école, on me brutalisait et m'insultait chaque jours et cela à durée toute ma scolarité et on dirait que je vais revivre ces mêmes tourments quotidiens dans cette école. C'était pour ces mêmes raisons que j'avais changées à de nombreuses reprises d'établissements, mais il semblerait que cette école ne fait pas exception aux autres. Et ce qui est triste, c'est que j'ai même cru vivre différemment ici.

''…''

''Tu sais, Natsuki-sama est très populaire, et elle s'intéresse à toi car tu es nouvelle, mais elle ne t'aimera jamais alors n'espère rien de sa part.''

''Je le sais déjà.'' Soufflais-je de manière faible, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion je n'étais pas aussi si naïve qu'on l'on imaginait

''Oh je l'espère pour toi, car une fille aussi laide et difforme que toi est comme un nouveau produit de basse qualité ou plutôt discount. Tu dois avoir conscience que tu n'as aucune chance avec elle qui est totalement ton opposé, sur bien des domaines, comme la beauté, l'intelligence, la popularité. Ce serait comme on dit donner du caviar à un cochon. Ou alors ce serait la fin du monde et même si c'était la cas, ça n'arriverait même pas.'' Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? Je savais que je n'étais pas à tomber à la reverse mais j'étais tout de même un être humain et j'avais mal de l'entendre à chaque instant que je n'étais pas une beauté. Ce n'étais pas comme si je n'en avais jamais eu conscience en me regardant chaque jour dans le miroir.

'' …Je ne cherche pas a avoir une quelconque chance avec elle.'' Murmurais-je la voix vibrante de peur. Je ne l'avais jamais souhaité. L'une des filles m'avaient entendu et me donna une violente gifle cette fois-ci. Puis elle m'attrapa par mon col de ma veste me forçant à la regarder et me poussa brutalement contre les casiers me faisant grimacer à cause du coup que j'avais eu à l'arrière de la tête. Je me mis aussitôt à fermer les yeux alors que les larmes glissaient lentement sur mon visage.

''Tu devrais savoir quand la fermer ou quand parler ! On a pas demandé ton avis le cagot ! Compris ?''

''…''

''Compris ?'' Répéta furieusement l'une d'elle en me giflant de nouveau. Je mordais ma lèvre inférieure qui ne cessait de convulser et je contemplais le plafond malgré que ma vue soit trouble à cause de l'eau salée qui coulait en grande abondance. Je voyais de manières floues, les élèves observer avec délectation le spectacle qui se présentait devant leurs yeux. Je savais que personne ne viendra m'aider ou interviendrait pour arrêter ce qu'il se passait. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Pourquoi le feraient ils pour une mocheté comme moi ?

''J-je...j'ai compris.'' Répondis-je en bégayant alors que je reniflais péniblement.

Elles me jetèrent du jus d'orange sur moi et me frappèrent à plusieurs reprises tout en me menaçant de ne plus m'approcher de leur star adorée. L'une des filles, attrapa mes lunettes et les jeta sur le sol puis les écrasa violemment avec son pied faisant craquer la paire.

''Si tu continues d'être auprès de NOTRE Natsuki, tu auras le même sort que tes horreurs lunettes ou même pire. D'accord le boudin ?''

''Oui.'' Hoquetais-je alors que je tenais fermement mon corps avec mes bras car je ne cessais de frissonner vigoureusement.

* * *

><p>La sonnerie retentit et les filles s'en allèrent me laissant m'écrouler par terre tremblante de peur, et les étudiants voyant que c'était fini, s'en allèrent en riant de ma déchéance. Je me mis à grimacer douloureusement car j'avais les joues en feux et ma lèvre me tiraillait à cause de la coupure qui était en train de saigner sans fin. Je prenais avec mes mains dont je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les mouvements agités, mes lunettes qui étaient dans un piteux état. Les verres au milieu avaient des craquelures, et la monture était pliée et je commençais à avoir les larmes qui me montaient de nouveaux aux yeux. Pourquoi on s'en prenait toujours à moi alors que je n'avais jamais rien fait de mal ?<p>

Je me dirigeais nerveusement vers ma classe et je rentrais dans la salle. Mes camarades me fixèrent et se mirent à rire aux éclats en voyant mon état déplorable. Je baissais la tête mal à l'aise, et totalement écarlate. Je me dépêchais d'aller à ma place mais je tombais lourdement sur le sol, car on m'avait fait un croche pied avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'atteindre ma place.

''Oh comme elle est maladroite, elle est tombée par terre ! Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu pourrais faire un trou dans le parquet ou pire le bâtiment pourrait s'écrouler sous ton poids. Et aussi porte des lunettes, ça pourrait t'être grandement utile. Mais c'est vrai, tu en as déjà. Prends des plus grosses cela pour cacher ton visage disgracieux.'' Se moqua ouvertement un élève de ma classe.

J'essayais de rester calme, même si je tentais tout pour retenir mes pleurs qui pouvaient s'écouler à n'importe quel instant. Je crois que je vais faire une dépression si ce traitement de faveur m'arrivait continuellement. Et j'en avais grandement conscience que ce serait le cas.

Je me relevais du sol et j'ai pris un par un mes livres qui étaient éparpillés sur le sol, mais un des étudiants donna un coup de pied dans l'un d'eux, avant que je n'avais pu le prendre le faisant glisser sous une table à l'opposé de la mienne. Et j'allais rapidement le rechercher à quatre pattes mais un autre étudiant donna un coup de pied et j'avais reçu de plein fouet mon manuel à a main, ce qui m'avait fait très mal, une marque rouge fit son apparition sur ma peau. Je restais sous la table ne sachant que faire car je sentais qu'on me jetait des bouts de gommes et des boulettes de papier sur moi. Attendant l'accalmie, j'allais le plus rapidement possible à ma place.

* * *

><p>Les cours allaient commencer, quand une personne entra dans la salle de classe, les élèves accoururent pour la voir. C'était Natsuki Kuga, la fille la plus populaire de Fuuka, tout le monde admirait sa beauté, son intelligence, mais c'était surtout l'une des plus grandes sportives de l'école. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, l'année dernière, elle avait eu de nombreux trophées en saut en hauteur. Elle avait plusieurs fans clubs et d'admirateurs que se soient des garçons ou des filles. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'elle soit dans ma classe mais surtout qu'elle soit ma voisine de table. Je la méprisais depuis cette histoire de baiser, qui était par la même occasion mon premier baiser mais surtout mon aversion ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle m'avait tourné en ridicule devant toute la classe à la rentrée même si elle m'avait aidé deux fois, enfin je ne sais pas trop quoi y penser. Peut être qu'elle attendait quelque chose de moi en retour ? Mais je ne lui donnerais rien !<p>

Tout le monde l'aimait sauf moi ce fut le contraire, je la haïssais maintenant car depuis ces derniers jours, elle n'avait fait que se moquer de moi, même si c'était la moins pire que les autres. Car c'était la seule qui m'appelait princesse. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup ce surnom, mais comparé à ceux que me donnait mes soi disant camarades de classe; c'était le plus gentil. On me nommait par divers d'autres surnoms blessant comme l'intello (le moins pire), le serpent à lunette, dent d'acier, la calculette, la mocheté sur patte, le cachalot ambulant, l'horreur et dernièrement la campagnarde parce que selon les dires des élèves, je m'habillais de façon ringarde, car mon uniforme scolaire est une long jupe qui descendait au niveau de mes genoux et je portais des vêtements assez amples. J'étais assez complexée par mon corps, je n'aimais pas le dévoiler alors je le cachais comme je le pouvais. Je portais très rarement de jupe ou t-shirt. Seulement quand je suis forcée de le faire.

Je n'étais pas très svelte, un peu enrobée mais pas trop non plus. Il y a toujours pire je suppose. J'avoue tout de même que mon alimentation n'était pas des plus équilibrés, et très riches. J'aimais beaucoup manger surtout les sucreries et un peu le long de la journée quand l'occasion se présentait. Et j'étais potelée depuis ma tendre enfance donc ça n'arrangeait rien à ma corpulence actuelle.

J'étais coiffée d'une longue tresse et la brunette s'amusait à tirer dessus quand je ne faisais pas attention à elle ou quand je ne lui répondais pas à ses débiles de questions. Je portais un appareil dentaire et j'avais des boutons d'acnés, et les étudiants se moquèrent à n'importe quelle occasion de mes moindres défauts. Et ce ne fut pas les seuls, je suis devenue très célèbre. Toute l'école avait pris l'habitude de m'insulter de tous les noms et de me maltraiter quand l'occasion se présentait. Pendant ces quatre derniers jours, tout le monde me regardait avec dégoût et me critiquait juste en face de moi faisant comme si j'étais invisible et pourtant il m'ont dit que c'était impossible à cause de mon apparence si voyante et dérangeante. C'est vrai qu'on ne pouvait pas me comparer à une beauté, qui se trouve dans les magazines de modes, à la taille longiligne et parfaite. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de me le faire remarquer à chaque fois, j'en avais grandement conscience. Et par mon plus grand malheur, on dirait que Kuga s'intéressait à moi mais seulement pour me torturer comme les autres. Mais elle le faisait de manière plus subtile.

Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi et me vit, j'ai cru percevoir un court instant de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Mais je n'y croyais pas un instant, je ne tomberais pas dans son grotesque piège. C'était seulement un moyen pour elle de me faire baisser ma garde et je me détournais de son regard émeraude en cachant mon visage avec ma chevelure ambrée.

''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée princesse ?''

''Rien du tout ! Et puis combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter de ne pas m'appeler princesse, la tarée !'' Grondais-je.

''Toujours aussi aimable avec moi. Ça me fait de la peine. Mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien, donc je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je sais que tu m'adores qui ne le pourrait pas ?''

''Moi l'idiote !''

''Si tu le dit. Et puis ça se remarque tout de suite que tu vas bien, surtout à ton apparence, prin-ces-se.'' Remarqua t-elle sans prendre note de la remarque que je lui avait dit, elle se baissa à mon niveau et m'attrapa le visage avec ses deux mains me faisant rougir et scruta dans les moindres détails mon faciès. Elle caressa tendrement mes joues avec ses pouces puis toucha doucement du bout des doigts ma coupure à la lèvre, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur car la plais me faisait toujours atrocement souffrir et je retirais sa main.

''Ne me touche pas !'' Ordonnais-je froidement. Elle se recula et je vis qu'elle était peinée mais pas plus que moi.

''Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça !'' Cria t-elle brusquement en frappant violemment du poing contre la table, me faisant sursauter de peur, ainsi qu'aux élèves de la classe qui me menaçait du regard. Je savais que si je les dénonçais, j'aurais de graves problèmes...enfin plus que maintenant.

''Personne, je suis assez maladroite et je ne vois pas grand chose donc je suis tombée par terre, c'est tout. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.'' Et puis en quoi ça l'intéressait.

''Ne me prends pas pour une idiote enfin un peu plus ! Je t'amènes immédiatement à l'infirmerie.''

''Non ça ira, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je n'ai rien du tout !'' Elle s'approcha de moi et se mit à me renifler puis elle lécha ma joue, sous les yeux choqués de mes camarades tout comme des miens.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais la folle furieuse ! Tu es répugnante ! Dégoûtante !'' Hurlais-je en me tenant la joue et en l'essuyant avec le revers de ma veste tout en reculant bruyamment ma chaise alors que mon cœur battait la chamade. Elle se mit à tirer la langue de dégoût. Non mais je n'y croyais pas ! C'est moi qui devrais faire cette tête et pas elle ! Elle inversait facilement les rôles ! Je détestait cela !

''Urg…c'est bien du jus d'orange, je n'aime pas ça. On devrait d'abord passer aux toilettes car tu vas être toute collante.''

''On ?'' Questionnais-je sceptique en arquant un sourcil.

''Oui c'est un pronom personnel indéfini de la troisième personne. Soit dans le contexte actuel, ça signifie plus précisément toi et moi.'' Déclara la louve en se pointant du doigt puis en ma direction alors que j'avais une folle envie de l'insulter. Elle ose me traiter comme une idiote maintenant !

''Je ne t'ai pas demandé la définition ! Je vais parfaitement bien ! Alors laisse moi respirer !'' Aboyais-je hors de moi car j'étais si facilement tournée en ridicule.

''Tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors…tant pis pour toi. Je devrais recourir à un autre moyen plus persuasif si tu ne fais pas toi-même d'effort. Pourtant j'ai d'abord utilisé la méthode douce, mais il ne faudra que t'en prendre à toi pour ce qui va arriver.'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Je ne le sens pas du tout.

Elle me leva de force de ma place en m'attrapant par le poignée alors que je me débattais comme une hystérique, et je fus surprise de ce qui s'en suivit. Elle se baissa et m'attrapa par les jambes me basculant sur son épaule. Je me mis à paniquer lorsque ma tête était dans le vide au niveau du dos de Kuga, je vis le sol et je frappais la brune pour qu'elle me fasse descendre. Mais elle ne flancha pas une seconde. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ce sort !

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong> :

Natsuki soupirant fortement et observa sa chemise

**Auteur:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nat ?

**Natsuki:** Shizuru déteste ma chemise.

**Auteur **_dubitative:_ Pourquoi le penses-tu ?

**Natsuki**: Elle ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux et fixe seulement au niveau de ma chemise puis elle fuit en courant.

**Auteur** _en clignant à plusieurs reprises des yeux_: Je ne pense pas que cela est dû à ta chemise. Mais plutôt à celle qui la porte.

**Natsuki **_surprise _: C'est de ma faute ?

**Auteur:** Bingo !

**Natsuki** _avec un sourire pervers ce qui ne présagea rien de bon quand Shizuru entra dans la pièce, elle vit Kuga et par timidité ne leva pas son regard et la louve enleva sa chemise la laissant en soutien gorge. L'auteur se mit à soupirer affligée, certains élèves avaient des puissants saignements de nez. Quant à Fujino, elle devient écarlate et lui donna une puissante gifle puis s'en alla les larmes aux yeux._

**Natsuki **_perturbée:_ Pourquoi elle m'a encore frappée ?

**Auteur **_en passant sa main sur son front_: Tu te poses réellement la question ? C'est pourtant plus qu'évident !

**Natsuki** _très sérieuse:_ Mais j'ai cru qu'elle voulait voir ma poitrine et par timidité elle n'osa pas me le demander alors j'ai eu la gentillesse de lui montrer de près. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand j'enlèverais le sous-vêtement ?

**Auteur:** Natsuki tu sais que si tu continues d'agir ainsi tu seras sûrement arrêtée pour exhibitionnisme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 05: Une relation des plus étranges…

* * *

><p>''Oi bon sang ! Arrête de me frapper car il voudrait mieux pour toi que je ne te lâche pas, sinon tu tomberas la tête la première et faudra pas se plaindre après du résultat.''<p>

''Alors pose moi par terre ! Et aussi enlève ta main de mes fesses la perverse ! Et surtout arrête de les malaxer comme si c'était parfaitement normal !'' Ordonnais-je glacialement en lui donnant des coups dans son dos.

''Aie ! Calme toi un petit peu ! Tu es beaucoup plus lourde que je le croyais. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à te soulever sans me briser en deux la colonne vertébrale. Je dois être très forte. Petit conseil d'ami, je te conseille vivement de manger un peu moins. Et puis le seule avantage que j'ai à cette positon, c'est que je peux toucher tes fesses, c'est tout.'' Elle donna une claque sur celle-ci et je me mis à pousser un petit cri.

''Non mais tu es complètement malade ! Pour qui tu te prends ! Et puis nous ne sommes pas amie !'' Grognais-je irriter en continuant de la marteler de coup.

''Si tu veux. Mais arrête de bouger un peu ! Tu veux réellement que j'enlève ma main pour que l'on profite tous de ta culotte blanche à petite fleure verte de grand-mère ? Si c'est ce que tu veux alors pas de problème.'' Murmura Kuga qui allait enlever sa main alors que je sentais ma jupe se relever progressivement vers mon dos.

**''NOOON !**'' Criais-je angoisser alors qu'elle remit aussitôt correctement ma jupe.

''Tu vois. J'ai toujours raison.''

''Seulement quand ça t'arrange ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses par terre ! Et maintenant ! Et comment connais-tu la couleur de mes sous-vêtement !''

''Car j'ai jeté un furtif coup d'œil tout à l'heure quand je t'ai soulevé…je voulais voir si tu avais pris en compte mes remarques sur tes sous-vêtements ringards. Et ce n'est pas le cas…je suis très frustrée…pourtant je t'ai donné des idées intéressantes…'' Elle avait réellement un grave problème !

''Espèce de perverse !''

''Comme tes insultes me font mal. Mais pas autant que voir tes sous-vêtements. C'est un vrai supplice pour les yeux et la libido qui baisse dangereusement, un vrai tue l'amour. Tu as de la chance que ce genre de chose ne m'arrête pas.'' Super ! Tu parlais d'une chance ! Je commençais à bouger mes pieds d'avant en arrière faisant perdre l'équilibre de l'obsédée qui essaya de ne pas tomber.

Elle commença à tourner sur elle-même et je me mis à agripper fortement sa veste, effrayée.

''Arrête de tourner !'' Criais-je apeurer alors que j'avais les yeux fermés priant de ne pas tomber.

''Non, et puis on dirait que ça marche, tu ne te débats plus.''

''Bien sûr que je ne bouge plus, j'ai la tête qui tourne tellement que j'ai envie de vomir ! Faudra pas se plaindre après si c'est sur toi !'' Elle s'arrêta et se mit à rire puis elle m'emmena vers la sortie et mes camarades de classes se mirent à murmurer. Je vais faire les ragots de l'école et m'attirer encore plus d'ennemi et d'ennui on dirait.

''Pose moi par terre !'' Hurlais-je de nouveau alors que je commençais à me sentir mal à cause du sang qui afflué dans ma tête.

''On est bientôt arrivée. Alors tais toi un peu, ta voix stridente agresse mes pauvres petites oreilles qui sont très sensibles.''

''Comme si cela pouvait m'attendrir ! Surtout à la position dans laquelle je me trouve ! Et puis tout est de ta faute !''

''Je le sais et j'en suis sincèrement désolée.'' Je fus sans voix par ce qu'elle venait de me dire, pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Et je remarquais qu'on était dans les toilettes des filles. Kuga me posa sur le sol alors que je me massais les tempes car je ne me sentais pas très bien. Car à faire le poirier tout en étant en mouvement ça rendait nauséeuse.

Elle commença à prendre un mouchoir en tissu dans sa poche et le trempa dans l'eau du robinet et passa celui-ci sur mon visage alors que je grimaçais du contact glacial sur ma lèvre endolorit alors je me reculais en lui jetant un regard noir.

''Oi ! Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, tu n'as pas vu que tu avais une tête horrible. Ça fait peur à voir surtout si tôt le matin.''

''Merci je le savais déjà, je suis une vraie mocheté pour les yeux !''

''Non, tu es simplement une vraie idiote en ce moment.''

''Oh maintenant je suis aussi stupide, alors pourquoi aides-tu une personne comme moi !'' Aboyais-je en remettant nerveusement mes lunettes qui avaient glissé au bout de mon nez mais vu leurs états, elle ne tenait même plus en place.

''Je veux pas voir une tête pareille toute la journée à mon champs de vision, je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit déjà que le jour c'est insupportable.''

''Génial ! Si j'agresse à ce point ta vue, tu n'as qu'a pas me regarder. Y aura ainsi plus de problème !''

''Hé je plaisantais princesse. Le véritable problème, c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de t'observer, tu m'obsèdes constamment. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un auparavant. C'est de l'ordre de l'obsessionnel.'' Je la regardais incrédule et elle s'approcha de moi et mit sa main sur ma poitrine. ''C'est surtout ta poitrine qui me déconcentre, j'ai souvent envie de la toucher la nuit…et le jour aussi. Je dois l'avouer que j'apprécie énormément la texture, elle est plutôt moelleuse et bien rebondi. Elles sont parfaites pour mes mains, j'adore.'' Ria t-elle en massant celle-ci alors que je poussais un gémissement de plaisir et j'en fus surprise tout comme ma camarade, qui était en train de me sourire obscènement et arqua un sourcil. Je la repoussais avec mes deux mains puis je mis mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour la protéger des gestes pervers de l'autre et je l'examinais avec répugnance.

''Espèce de cinglée, ne me touche pas !''

''Pourtant tu avais l'air d'apprécier~mon touché.''

''Ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais juste surprise, c'est tout !''

''Menteuse. Un cri pareil ne trompe personne et surtout pas moi car je le provoque souvent.''

''Non ! Tu es complètement folle pour le croire !''

''Je dois vraiment l'être pour m'intéresser à quelqu'un de ton type, je suis peut être maso.'' Remarqua t-elle en mettant une de ses mains sur sa joue faisant une pose montrant sa réflexion.

''Je peux le dire que tu l'es.'' Pensais-je en soupirant.

''Tu viens de le penser que je l'étais, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Oui.'' Avouais-je sans me rendre compte. Elle se mit à rire de plus belle puis elle m'observa de nouveau.

'' Il vaudrait mieux que tu nettoies le jus d'orange que tu as sur toi, ça me donne envie de vomir. Je ne supporte pas cette odeur…j'aime pas trop les agrumes en général. ''

''Intéressant. Tiens, tu viens de me donner une brillante idée. Alors je devrais le garder, au moins tu ne t'approcheras plus du tout de moi.'' Remarquais-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

''Je te conseille de ne pas sourire ainsi surtout avec les dents d'acier que tu as, c'est affreux à regarder, ça m'a ébloui. Tu m'as presque rendu aveugle.'' Couina t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

''Idiote ! Va t-en !'' Aboyais-je sur les nerfs en montrant du doigt la sortie.

''Mou…Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour…tu veux réellement que je ne sois plus à tes côtés ?'' Me questionna t-elle sérieusement, ce qui me prit de court lorsqu'elle s'approcha dangereusement de moi et je me reculais lentement, je fus rapidement bloquée contre un mur. Mon cœur battait follement et j'étais écarlate, je me détournais de son regard qui me faisait étrangement perdre tous mes moyens.

''Je…je…'' Bégayais-je paniquée.

''Que veux-tu réellement de moi princesse ? Vas-y dis-le moi, je suis tout ouïe. Je ferais tout ce que tu demanderas et qu'importe ce que ce sera.'' Me dit sérieusement ma camarde de classe en s'approchant de mon visage qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du moins.

''…'' Ce que je veux ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

''Si tu ne veux pas enlever ce jus d'orange, je peux le faire à ta place, comme je l'ai fait avec ta joue. Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir~ Tu es si goûteuse...'' Rajouta t-elle en s'humidifiant ses lèvres, tout en mettant ses mains contre le mur m'empêchant de fuir. Je regardais de droite à gauche cherchant un moyen de fuir. Puis elle s'approcha à quelques centimètres de mon visage et remet sur le côté ma franche qui cachait mes yeux et elle m'observait intensément. Je me mis à me rappeler qu'il y a quelque instant, elle m'avait léché ma joue et je me mis à pâlir en un instant.

''NON ! Pas question ! Je vais me rincer toute seule. Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser un moment seule ?'' Je ne lui demandais pas son avis mais c'était plutôt un ordre qu'elle avait intérêt à suivre pour son propre bien.

''Pourquoi ? Tu vas seulement te laver le visage…ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te mettre toute nue et si tu le faisais, je mâterais sûrement. Il n'y a pas moyen que je rate un évènement pareil. Oh mais je sais…tu es gênée que je sois là ? Je te mets à ce point mal à l'aise ? Intéressant…j'en prends note pour la suite de notre relation.''

''Non la malade ! Déjà pour clarifier les choses, il n'y a pas de relation entre nous, enfin seulement dans ta tête de dérangée ! Et puis je ne me mettrais certainement jamais nue surtout si tu es là ! Tu n'as qu'a de déshabiller si tu le veux.'' Plaisantais-je faussement.

''C'est une proposition intéressante. D'accord, je peux le faire si tu le désires à ce point~''

''Quoi ? Quoi ! **QUOI** !'' Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? La connaissant elle avait une idée perverse derrière la tête… je ne pouvais plus continuer mes réflexions car la fille aux iris jade commença à déboutonner sa chemise et j'avais les yeux écarquillés et je lui attrapais les mains pour qu'elle arrête son geste mais j'avais arraché par inadvertance les boutons de sa chemise et je devenais immédiatement écarlate. Je me reculais aussitôt totalement paniquée en bougeant mes mains dans tout les sens.

''Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu imagines. Kannin na, je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de faire ça…''

''Hum~ je ne savais pas que tu voulais à ce point me déshabiller, en plus c'était une chemise toute neuve.''

''Je t'en rachèterai un autre.'' Répliquais-je aussitôt.

''Non…ce n'est rien et puis j'avoue j'a~do~re ce genre d'initiative.'' Ajouta Kuga en me faisant un clin d'œil alors que frissonner de terreur tout le long de l'échine.

''NON ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, je voulais seulement t'empêcher de continuer ! C'est tout !'' Bégayais-je mal à l'aise en secouant comme une forcenée ma tête de droite à gauche qui t'a la déboîter pour nier.

''Mou, je suis terriblement déçue…et moi qui croyait que tu allais me sauter dessus et enlever tout mes vêtements et qu'on allait profiter comme des petites folles de cet endroit désert.''

''Je ne ferais jamais ça !'' Grondais-je hors de moi. Je ne suis pas comme elle !

''Je le sais, tu es différente des autres et de moi.'' Je la regardais sceptique, elle me souriait aussitôt chaleureusement et mon cœur rata un battement et même plusieurs je crois car je n'arrivais plus à reprendre mes esprits.

''Alors ! ''

''Oui ?'' S'enquit-elle en me regardant de haut en bas.

''Tu peux me laisser seule, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas me faire si on est que toutes les deux dans un endroit clos et sans témoin.'' Car après ce qu'elle a sous-entendu il y a quelque instant, il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne soit pas en tête à tête.

''Mais pour qui tu me prends ?''

''Une débauchée totalement dépravée qui vient du pays ou d'une planète des obsédés bourrés d'hormone et qui ne sait pas les contrôler et je ne suis pas certaine que tu y arriveras un jour. Ou ce serait l'ordre du miracle, pourquoi ?'' Répondis-je honnêtement peut être, un peu trop même. J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais dit ce genre de chose avec une telle sincérité, à quelqu'un. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, elle m'agaçait et me troublait à la fois que je n'arrivais jamais à garder mon sang froid en sa présence.

Elle s'approcha encore plus près de moi les iris sans aucune émotion perceptible et je fermais les yeux de peur de me faire frapper comme l'avaient fait ses fans, quand j'ai vu sa main se lever lentement vers moi et j'ai senti sa main ainsi que sa tête se poser délicatement contre la mienne.

''Je crois que je tombe de plus en plus sous ton charme, princesse. Tu es si adorable.'' Chuchota t-elle à mon oreille puis elle m'embrassa doucement sur ma joue rougit prenant la précaution de ne pas redoubler mon mal. J'ouvrais lentement les paupières alors que mes joues étaient en feux et je vis ma camarade se recula de moi et elle attrapa mes lunettes et les mets sur son nez. Je dois dire qu'elle a une tête amusante avec. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre à porter cet accessoire. Et je me mis à rire, elle me contempla en souriant tendrement, enfin je crois car je n'arrivais pas à voir très distinctement à cause de ma vision qui était dorénavant assez flou.

''Tu devrais rire plus souvent, ça te va réellement bien.''

''…'' Le pensait-elle vraiment ? Je ne le savais pas…c'était si étrange et rarissime voire inexistant pour moi d'entendre ce type de compliment. Alors j'étais constamment sur mes gardes, peut être est-ce un nouveau moyen pour me torturer ou se jouer de moi ?

''Il faut donc que je te laisse, je garde tes lunettes en otages, on ne sait jamais et puis comme tu as l'air myope comme une taupe, tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir sans elles. Je dois l'avouer que je ne sais pas comment tu peux voir avec, vu leur état, je n'arrête pas de loucher avec. Donc si tu as besoin de mon aide, ou que tu as le moindre petit problème appelle moi. J'accourais pour venir t'aider et cela avec une grande joie.'' Termina Kuga qui embrassa deux de ses doigts pour me lancer un baiser invisible alors que je soupirais, elle s'en alla me laissant seule. Je me mis à inspirer profondément, car je sentais toujours mon cœur battre à tout rompre et je m'observais mon reflet dans le miroir sale et inscrit des messages divers. J'étais rouge pivoine. Je ne m'attendais pas à prendre une telle teinte. Je me nettoyais le visage alors que j'étais dans une profonde réflexion. Pourquoi agit-elle de cette manière avec moi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi…Est-ce un moyen de se distraire ou alors peut être qu'elle…non je ne me bercerais pas d'illusion. Elle ne s'intéressera jamais a moi de cette manière, personne ne l'a jamais été pour une mocheté comme moi. Alors ça n'allait certainement pas changer maintenant. Me dis-je alors que j'avais fini mon débarbouillage.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

**Natsuki:** Shizuru-

**Shizuru _fermement_:** NON !

**Natsuki:** Mais-

**Shizuru:** NON !

**Natsuki** _parlant le plus rapidement possible_: Mais je n'ai rien dit encore !

**Shizuru:** C'est toujours non !

**Natsuki:** Est-ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements aujourd'hui ?

**Shizuru** _réalisant trop tard son erreur_: NON !

**Natsuki** _enthousiaste_: Comme c'est scandaleux, je veux absolument voir.

**Shizuru** _furieuse donna un coup de pied au genou de Kuga qui se tordit de douleur puis elle s'en alla:_ Va te faire voire ! Idiote !

**Natsuki** _surprise_: Quoi ! Mais j'ai demandé l'autorisation pour une fois.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 06: Elle m'a encore eu cette obsédée !

* * *

><p>Je sortais des toilettes et je vis ma camarade regarder par la fenêtre qui était grande ouverte, le vent soufflait fortement faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux nuit et j'avais vu un court instant de la mélancolie traverser dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, elle était sincèrement magnifique cependant elle paraissait si seule. C'était étrange…elle avait la même expression que moi quand je me sentais mal et perturbée. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Elle qui était si entourée et appréciée par les autres...je ne comprenais pas...non je devrais dire que je ne la comprenais pas...<p>

Sentant une présence auprès d'elle, la brunette se retourna vers moi et j'aperçus un sourire qui me perturbait grandement, il était différent de ceux qu'elle me donnait en général. Il n'était pas taquin, moqueur ou séducteur sur les bords pervers mais sincère cette fois-ci, et je le trouvais absolument somptueux. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser; était-ce une façade ? Ou son véritable visage ? Mon coeur martelait fortement, j'essayais d'éteindre les soubresauts désordonnés. Mais ce fut tout bonnement impossible... Que m'arrivait-il ? Etais-je malade ?

''Shizuru…'' Ma respiration s'était instantanément altérée par le ton dont elle prononçait si gentiment mon nom et c'était une première pour moi qu'on utilisé mon prénom et non un surnom dégradant ma personne. C'était différent mais tellement appréciable à entendre. J'aimais beaucoup…un peu trop même…Je pouvais sentir mes pommettes brûler.

''…''

''Il t'en a fallu du temps ! Je m'inquiétais un peu, je me demandais même ce que tu faisais. Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi en me déshabillant du regard ? Oh ça y est ! Tu es finalement tombée sous mon charme. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Mais je savais que tu n'allais pas résister plus longtemps à mon charme.'' Ajouta t-elle en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

''Et c'est jamais alors ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités l'obsédée ! De plus, je ne te déshabillais pas du regard ! Je n'arrive même pas à voir correctement sans mes lunettes, tu es juste une tâche floue à ma vision.'' Contredis-je véhément.

''Je vois, je suis simplement une tâche.'' Ajouta t-elle alors qu'elle avait probablement les yeux larmoyants et les lèvres qui convulsionnés nerveusement. Et je me mis à paniquer lorsqu'elle observa le sol et se mit à renifler bruyamment. Oh non, déjà que je n'étais pas appréciée ici. Si je faisais pleurer par mégarde la fabuleuse grande star de Fuuka, alors je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau. Ma vie ne tiendrait qu'à un misérable fil. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas longue alors si je la raccourci moi-même.

''Tu n'es pas une tâche…je te vois comme une tâche.'' **OH MON DIEU !** Ce n'était pas bon du tout ! Je m'étais mal exprimée et je creusais moi-même ma propre tombe. J'avais sûrement des tendances suicidaires. Note à moi-même: faire comme d'habitude, ne plus tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un mais surtout avec elle, je n'avais pas l'habitude.

''Je comprends…je suis comme une tâche incrustée que tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser qu'importe les moyens que tu emploies.''

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'es pas une tâche. Je m'excuse si je me suis mal exprimée.'' Bafouillais-je nerveusement avec le ton apeuré.

''Alors que suis-je pour toi ?'' Remarqua t-elle en levant la tête en faisant une tête de chien plus qu'adorable ? Euh...est-ce que j'avais pensé qu'elle était adorable ? Non ! Non ! Non ! C'était impossible ! C'était de sa faute, elle me faisait penser n'importe quoi. Ce qui prouvait de nouveau que je devais prendre rapidement de la distance de cette brune.

''Tu es…euh…''

''Oui ? Oui…oui…'' Elle avait l'air d'attendre avec une grande impatience ma réponse. Et je ne comprenais visiblement pas la raison. Ce n'était pas comme si mon opinion avait quelque importance pour une personne comme elle. C'était comme demander à un aveugle de complimenter un vêtement qu'il ne voit pas.

''Tu es une fille.'' Formulais-je ne sachant que dire.

''Pff…Je crois que je l'avais remarqué avec le temps. Surtout en me voyant toute nue. Tu veux voire ma féminité ?''

''NON ! Ça ira parfaitement ! Ne prend pas cette peine ! Je te crois sur parole. Alors ne le fais surtout pas, je t'en supplie.'' Implorais-je angoissée alors qu'elle croisa des bras, vexée en faisait une moue.

''Ce n'est pas la peine de se montrer aussi dégoûté. Ça me blesse énormément…''

''Kannin na…que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ?'' Je n'aurais peut être pas lui demander car ses iris pétillaient soudainement de malice et je me mis à déglutir péniblement. Etait-ce le bon moment de prendre ses jambes à son cou ?

''Un petit bisou sur la joue et j'oublie tout.''

''Ah ? Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?'' Bégayais-je ahurie.

''Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieuse de toute ma vie.''

Je la vis tourner la tête sur le côté me laissant sa joue en face de moi et me le montra avec son doigt en tapotant à plusieurs reprises sur sa peau blanchâtre. Une bise sur la joue n'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça n'allait pas me tuer ? Enfin je n'espère pas. Je m'approchais timidement vers elle, et j'approchais lentement mes lèvres de sa joue, je pouvais sentir une grande douceur à ce contact et de l'humidité ainsi qu'un parfum sucré ? Quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? J'avais déjà fait la bise sur la joue de ma mère et ce n'était pas ainsi…J'ouvrais lentement mes paupières et je réalisais finalement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle s'était retournée sans que je puisse crier garde et je touchais actuellement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle avait ses jades grand ouverts alors que j'explosais de rougeur mais surtout de rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur: <strong>Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait Natsuki ?

**Natsuki **_choquée:_ Mais rien du tout !

**Auteur: **Bien sûr, alors dis moi tout ?

**Natsuki **_obstinément:_ Rien du tout !

Auteur _qui voit Shizuru arriver et celle-ci prit immédiatement le chemin opposé en courant pour éviter la louve._

**Auteur **_arquant un sourcil_: Qu'as-tu fait à cette pauvre Shizuru ?

**Natsuki: **RIEN ! Quoi que je disse tu ne me croira pas !

**Auteur **_avec sérieux_: Oui j'ai de très bonnes raisons.

**Natsuki **_dubitative:_ Lesquelles ?

**Auteur: **Un: tu es une obsédée, deux: Shizuru vient juste de prendre la poudre d'escampette en te voyant dans les parages et troisièmement: tu as deux marques de main sur tes joues donc il ne faut pas être un génie pour savoir que tout correspond.

**Natsuki **_défaite_:...bon, j'ai malencontreusement tombé sur Shizuru

**Auteur** _sceptique_: Est-ce réellement accidentel ?

**Natsuki:**Oui !

**Auteur**: Vraiment ?

**Natsuki**: Mais oui ! Et j'ai relevé sa jupe sans faire exprès et tout le monde a vu sa culotte de grand mère. Je lui ai dis que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès mais elle m'a giflé. Et son geste ma prise de court et je suis tombée sur sa moelleuse poitrine...et j'ai aussitôt reçu une seconde gifle.

**Auteur:**...pauvre Shizuru.

**Natsuki: **Quoi ! Et moi mon beau visage alors ! J'ai les joues en feux et je ressemble à un hamster. Comment vais-je pour draguer en boite de nuit ou en général sans qu'on se moque de moi ?

**Auteur **_admirative_: Shizuru bien joué. Tu es très forte sans t'en rendre compte.

**Natsuki **_en colère_**: **La ferme !


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 07 Pourquoi faisait-elle tout cela ?

* * *

><p>Je la vis tourner la tête sur le côté me laissant sa joue en face de moi et me le montra avec son doigt en tapotant à plusieurs reprises sur sa peau blanchâtre. Une bise sur la joue n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne va pas me tuer ? Enfin je n'espère pas. Je m'approchais timidement vers elle, et j'approchais lentement mes lèvres de sa joue, je pouvais sentir une grande douceur à ce contact et de l'humidité ainsi qu'un parfum sucré ? Quoi ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai déjà fait la bise sur la joue de ma mère et ce n'était pas ainsi…J'ouvrais lentement mes paupières et je réalisais finalement la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Elle s'était retournée sans que je puisse crier garde et je touchais actuellement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle avait ses jades grands ouverts alors que j'explosais de rougeur mais surtout de rage.<p>

Comment avais-je pu me faire avoir aussi facilement ! Je la détestait ! Je la repoussais loin de moi alors qu'elle tomba maladroitement sur le sol.

''Oi ! Tu m'as fait très mal !'' Bougonna t-elle en se relevant du sol alors qu'elle remettait tranquillement en place sa jupe.

''Ça t'apprendra ! Tu m'as trompé encore une fois en prenant un de mes baisers ! Je ne me ferais plus avoir maintenant !'' Grondais-je en frottant fortement ma lèvre avec ma main.

''Tu devrais me connaître avec le temps quand j'ai l'occasion qui se présente, j'en profite au maximum. On ne se refait pas. Tu veux peut être que je prenne mes responsabilités ? Pas de soucis.'' Sourit-elle sournoisement.

''Euh…non c'est bon ! Je préfère largement m'en passer.'' Grimaçais-je de déplaisir.

''Tant de haine envers moi, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour la mériter.'' Elle osait vraiment me le demander ? Pourrir ma vie n'était pas une réponse évidente ? ''Pour me faire pardonner, tiens.'' Je l'observais méfiante en me reculant d'elle de quelques pas et elle me donna mes lunettes, elle avait mis du sparadrap pour les coller entre elle, et la monture était à peu près plus droite.

''Désolée, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux. Je suis pas douée pour le bricolage pourtant je suis très douée de mes dix doigts pour d'autres choses plus délicates.'' Je serrais dans mes mains les lunettes et je me mis à pleurer aussitôt.

Même si c'est une perverse, un peu dérangée…bon beaucoup...trop. Elle est tout de même quelqu'un de gentille (enfin à part cet épisode de deuxième baiser qu'elle m'avait volé. Mince ! J'aurais dû la frapper plus fortement quand l'occasion se présentait.) Même si je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant ou plutôt je n'avais pas envie de le reconnaître ouvertement. Car personne ne s'était montrée aussi prévenant qu'elle et ce fût une première pour moi. Et je pensais cela, malgré sa remarque finale qui m'a un peu refroidit sur le moment.

''Oi pourquoi tu pleures ? Arrête je t'en supplie. Pardonne moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas terrible mais faut pas se mettre dans un tel état pareil. Si c'est à cause de cette bise, tu peux me frapper mais essaye de ne pas me casser le nez, s'il te plaît. Ça doit faire terriblement mal. Et puis j'en ai besoin pour draguer. Mais pour toi je suis prête à tout endurer.'' Elle ferma fortement les yeux attendant que je la gifle mais je ne fis rien. Je n'étais pas du genre à en venir aux mains. Enfin...c'était compliqué...je l'avais gifle c'est vrai mais pas plus.

''C'est bizarre, je n'ai rien senti. Est-ce que je me suis habituée à me faire frapper ? On peut donc s'immuniser ? Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne chose.'' Commenta t-elle en ouvrant lentement ses paupières. Quant à moi, je regardais tristement mes mains.

''C'est à cause de tes lunettes que tu es dans un état pareil ? Je te paierai une nouvelle paire si tu veux et des culs de bouteilles si tu les aimes tant.'' Bégaya t-elle terrorisée.

''Ookini.'' Soufflais-je en souriant timidement et je vis qu'elle rosissait un peu.

''Pour le baiser ? C'était super, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis confiante en mes talents d'embrasseuse. Si tu veux un autre, c'est quand tu veux et même tout de suite, y a qu'à demander lèvre en feux.'' Rajouta l'autre perverse en claquant sa langue sur son palais. Alors que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire doucement.

''Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est pour cela que je te remercie pauvre idiote !''

''Woo du calme. Alors je ne vois qu'une chose…tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête quand tu t'es rincée au lavabo ? Ou alors c'est le jus d'orange qui te fait tourner la tête et perdre l'esprit. Cette odeur est néfaste, je le savais. Tu délires totalement.''

Je me suis mise de nouveau à rire mais plus ouvertement, et ma camarade de classe me regardait paniquer.

''D'accord, je pense qu'on doit aller d'urgence à l'infirmerie ou à l'hôpital.''

''Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais parfaitement bien, merci Natsuki.''

Elle m'observa de manière incrédule, et j'étais hilare en voyant sa réaction plus qu'amusante et elle posa sa main sur mon front ainsi qu'au sien.

''C'est étrange, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.''

''Ara pourquoi me dis-tu cela Natsuki ?'' Questionnais-je surprise par la réaction excessive qu'elle avait envers moi.

''Un…tu ne m'as pas crié dessus, deux…tu as pleuré, trois…tu as souri juste après, quatre…tu as ri et cinq…'' Elle laissa en suspens la fin de sa phrase et m'attrapa par la taille pour me ramener contre elle, alors qu'elle fixa avec une grande intensité avec ses orbes verts.

''Et cinq ?'' Rougissais-je le souffle coupé alors que mes mains étaient posées contre son buste pour nous laisser de la distance entre nous deux, qui était très faible voir presque inexistant. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre rapidement tout comme le mien et sa respiration se saccader comme moi.

''Tu ne m'as pas appelé la cinglée, la malade, la détraquée, l'obsédée ou la perverse ou bien d'autres noms qui me correspondent bien, je dois l'avouer. Tiens j'ai beaucoup de surnom de ta part, non ? Je ne te laisse pas indifférente on dirait~Et tu as dit pour la première fois mon prénom avec tes savoureuses et tentatrices lèvres qui sont d'un goût exquis je dois l'avouer.'' Elle toucha celle-ci avec le bout de ses doigts. Et elle s'approcha de mon visage, embarrassée je détournais le visage sur le coté. Elle se mit à respirer dans mon cou.

''Tu sens si bon Shi~zu~ru~.J'aimerai dévorer…chaque parcelle de ton corps…qui m'a l'air si délicieuse.''

''Ara, j'ai cru que j'étais enveloppée et une vraie horreur pour les yeux ?'' Plaisantais-je de force pour essayer d'oublier sa présence alors qu'elle était juste à quelque centimètre de moi alors qu'elle joua avec du bout des doigts le long de ma nuque.

''Ce genre de chose n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Même si tu n'as pas une apparence comme la majorité des gens, tu as quelque chose de différent que n'auront jamais toutes ses filles qui te critiquent. Et puis je sors pas forcément avec des anorexiques ou mannequin. Tu as peut être des formes mais tu as un très beau visage et de magnifiques yeux, si tu faisais plus attention à ton apparence, tu serais d'une grand beauté mais tu l'es déjà pour moi.''

Je me mis à piquer du fard par les compliments si flatteur, qui étaient je dois l'avouer était proche du néant pour moi et je sentis ses lèvres sur mon oreille puis elle mordit le lobe de mon oreille, sa langue titilla ma peau qui s'électrisa soudainement. Surprise, je me dégageais de ses bras et je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de classe sans lui répondre car je pouvais plus soutenir ses étincelants émeraudes car mon cœur allait exploser à n'importe quel instant, et je touchais où elle avait mise sa marque sur moi avec mes doigts tremblants.

''Hé ! Attend moi princesse !'' Cria la beauté sombre qui me courrait après, ce qui me faisait sourire involontairement. Je commençais à apprécier ce surnom surtout venant de sa part. Mais je ne le dois pas, car peut être qu'elle appelle toutes ses conquêtes ainsi ? A cette pensée désagréable, je sentais mon cœur s'affaisser douloureusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur<strong> _qui regarde avec pitié Shizuru avachit sur sa table les cramoisis totalement vide_: Natsuki laisse un peu Shizuru respirer, la pauvre elle à l'air épuisée de te fuir tout le temps. En plus, elle commence à avoir des cheveux blancs.

**Natsuki **_se rapprochant des miles et une nuit lui tiens son menton avec ses doigts_: Tu es jalouse ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut s'amuser toutes les deux ou trois si Fujino le veut.

_Shizuru avait mystérieusement disparu de la pièce. On peut parler à cet instant d'instinct de survie._

**Auteur** _en grimaçant_ : Est-ce que tu es en train de me draguer ? Moi ton auteur, à qui tu dois tout et qui pourrait te faire faire n'importe quoi par la suite ?

**Natsuki **_en roucoulant_ : Possible~ j'adorerai cela maîtresse.

**Auteur** _le teint blafard_ : Je suis totalement hétéro et arrête cela la malade.

**Natsuki** _en regardant de haut en bas les milles et une nuits_ : Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, j'adore relever les défis et puis tu n'es pas mal. Ce fera une nouvelle proie de choix sur mon immense tableau de chasse.

**Auteur** : Je crois que Shizuru est plus partante pour ce genre de chose et elle s'est cachée aux toilettes pour t'y attendre, tu devrais y aller. Il ne faut surtout pas la faire attendre. Et puis tu peux t'amuser autant que tu veux avec elle, je ne dirais plus rien maintenant.

**Shizuru** _en hurlant_ : Espèce de traite !

**Auteur **: C'était toi ou moi !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Mes malheurs ne font que débuter.

* * *

><p>Nous arrivions dans la salle de cours avec ma camarade de classe et tout le monde nous regardait avec un air dubitatif alors que je n'en comprenais pas la raison. Le professeur semblait particulièrement irrité et j'ai su ce qui provoqua sa colère en observant ma montre.<p>

''Les filles vu n'avez pas remarqué l'heure ? Les cours ont commencé depuis un quart d'heure.''

''Je...'' J'avais quelques difficultés à prononcer les mots d'excuses.

''Désolée professeur. J'accompagnais…simplement Fujino…aux toilettes et…on a duré…plus longtemps que…je le croyais. Enfin, c'est Shizuru qui a pris…tout son temps à venir. Mais…c'est bon maintenant.'' Répondit essouffler la louve en arrivant juste après moi, franchement elle n'avait aucune endurance, je n'avais pas marché si vite que ça. Et dire qu'elle faisait partie du club d'athlétisme mais surtout qu'elle avait gagné de nombreuses compétitions ainsi que des prix. Quel devait être le niveau de ses adversaires ?

''Tu sais que je ne veux pas connaître tout les détails Kuga. On est même pas à une semaine de la rentrée, tu aurais pu faire ce genre de chose en privé mais surtout en dehors des cours ! Ou le mieux ce serait en privée chez toi ! Comme par exemple dans un lit; c'est ce que feraient généralement des personnes normales et civilisés. Je sais que tu es une adolescente en pleine croissance avec des besoins mais contrôle un peu plus ta libido. Tu es pire que certains garçons qui ne pensent qu'à ça.'' Gronda l'enseignante en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. A cette remarque, je me mis à cligner des paupières et une marée rouge se fraya son passage sur mes joues.

''QUOI ? Non …**NON !** Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez.'' Hurlais-je alors que je commençais maintenant à blêmir, je venais tout juste de réaliser où voulait en venir notre professeur par ses allusions. Mais quel genre de réputation avait la brunette, pour que même les professeurs lui dissent ce genre de commentaire ? Mais surtout pourquoi devais-je être cataloguée dans la même catégorie que cette détraquée !

''Me suis-je trompée ? Alors pour Natsuki à ses vêtements tout déchiré ?'' Commenta dubitative l'enseignante.

''Car elle est beaucoup plus violente et sauvage que je le croyais. J'adore ça~ Mon sex-appeal l'a rendu complètement folle de mon corps de déesse. J'ai dû repousser ses avances plus qu'enflammer, car sinon on serait arrivé beaucoup plus tard que 15 petites malheureuses minutes. N'est-ce pas ?'' Commenta la princesse de glace en mordant sa lèvre inférieure sous les murmures abasourdis de mes camarades qui me fusillèrent du regard et je commençais à convulsionner ainsi qu'à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulait sincèrement que j'ai des problèmes, je retire tout ce que je pensais sur elle quand j'étais dans un moment de total d'égarement, elle n'était pas si gentille. C'était le démon incarné. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui s'en suivi. La beauté sombre se mit en face de moi me protégeant des regards haineux.

''Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer ainsi ? Vous avez un problème ?'' Pesta la louve tandis que les élèves vaquèrent à d'autres occupations. Alors que moi je tentais de réprimer ma peur apparente mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me cacher derrière le dos de ma voisine de table.

''Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle ment !'' Soufflais-je timidement sachant pertinemment que l'on ne me croirait pas un instant. Pourtant je continuais de me défendre avec acharnement.

''Alors c'est moi qui a arraché les boutons de ma propre chemise ? Je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt ou je serais plutôt celle qui les arracheraient des autres chemises.'' Me montra la beauté sombre et je me mis à rougir embarrassée, sous les yeux choqués des élèves. Mais cette fois-ce ils ne m'attaquèrent plus car la bluette était là comme rempart.

''Non, mais ce n'était pas du tout volontaire…''

''Oui, ne jouons pas avec les mots, tu n'as pas pu te retenir et c'est parfaitement normal. Si tu veux recommencer c'est quand tu veux et où tu veux mon amour~'' Ajouta t-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule et je l'enlevais immédiatement en me décalant d'elle la faisant presque tomber sur le sol car elle n'avait plus d'appui. Puis elle **osa** mettre son bras autour de mon cou, je lui pinçais sa taille la faisant glapir de douleur. Ainsi elle me relâcha aussitôt de son étreinte un peu trop envahissante. On nous regardait sceptique n'ayant pas vu correctement nos interactions, et elle se mit à sursauter en se tenant avec ses mains ses fesses.

''Shizuru! Espèce de petite coquine, mais c'est quoi ses mains baladeuses sur mes fesses ? Tu veux une autre session ? Je ne suis pas contre. Mais pas tout de suite, je te rappelle que nous avons cours. A dix heures alors ? Un excellent petit goûter à l'horizon.'' Souffla t-elle avec provocation alors que je voyais notre professeur secouer la tête de droit à gauche. Tandis que j'allais presque la tuer et lui tordre le cou.

''N'importe quoi ! Tu sais que ça ne s'est pas passée ainsi !'' Remarquais-je de manière obstinée en baissant mes cramoisis sur le sol alors que j'allais presque m'effondrer car je me sentais si mal d'avoir toute cette attention sur moi.

''C'est vrai...elle ne ment pas...je disais cela juste pour rigoler. Il ne s'est rien passé, sinon elle aurait un sourire béa aux lèvres. Et les yeux qui pétilleraient de…plaisir…Et ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Je l'ai juste accompagné aux toilettes c'est tout. Après c'est pas ma faute si elle a pris tout son temps. Quant à cette chemise, c'est visiblement de la très mauvaise qualité. De vrai radin cette école surtout l'argent qu'on débourse pour être inscrit.'' Rajouta nonchalamment la princesse de glace alors que je fus sans voix.

''Ça suffit, on veut pas connaître la suite, on le sait tous ce n'est pas la peine de mentir effrontément Natsuki. Personne ne vous croit. Alors gardez vos excuses grotesques pour vous et ne recommencez plus.'' Dit l'enseignant exaspérée de ne pas pouvoir commencer son cours.

''Ara, NON ! Vous ne savez rien du tout car il ne s'est rien produit ! Natsuki ne ment pas, tout comme moi.'' Contredis-je avec obstination.

''Oui, c'était bête de ma part de sous-entendre ses choses. Je m'en rends compte.'' Remarqua la fille aux jades qui s'étira en baillant fortement comme si elle s'en foutait royalement de ce qui se passait actuellement. Elle pourrait être sérieuse quand il faut réellement l'être ! Après c'est normal que personne ne la croie maintenant avec son attitude désinvolte.

''Nous avons assez perdu de temps avec ces enfantillages ! La prochaine faite le en dehors des cours !''

''Mais…''

''Allez à vos places ! Maintenant !'' Ordonna ferment Midori nous laissant aucune possibilité de répliquer.

Défaite, je la regardais avec mépris le tourment de ma vie sociale qui se tourna derrière elle cherchant ce que je fixais.

''Quoi ?'' Demanda t-elle surprise faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris. Elle avait vraiment envie que je lui en mette une.

''Je te déteste Kuga. Tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi tu te vantes autant pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine, ou qui sont seulement dans ta tête ! On n'en arriverait pas là !'' Grognais-je en m'asseyant à ma place et je me mis à croiser des bras en boudant.

''Je suis persuadée du contraire. Tu m'apprécies plus que tu l'imagines. Et puis il y n'a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine.''

''N'importe quoi ! Alors le pas c'est l'infini.'' Je détestais vraiment cette fille, toujours à jouer avec les mots ou moi.

''Donc tu me laisses un petit espoir ?'' Sourit elle chaleureusement, elle est stupide ou quoi ? Il faut lui dire comment pour qu'elle comprenne que nous deux…déjà juste le penser c'est bizarre. Mais c'est tout bonnement **IM-POS-SIBLE !**

''Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot infini ? Tu connais la définition au moins ?'' Grognais-je sur les nerfs.

''La scientifique oui mais je connais aussi celle-ci. _''Ce qui est infini cela seul est le bonheur. Il n'y a pas de bonheur dans le fini.''_ c'est de Swami Prajñanpada.'' Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse et je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, mon cœur s'accéléra sans que je connaisse la raison. Elle n'est peut être pas aussi bête que le croyais. J'ai pensé que c'était tout dans l'apparence mais on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette tête, je dois l'avouer qu'un moment j'imaginais que c'était seulement vide ou remplit essentiellement de perversité.

-xox-

Aujourd'hui, c'était la nomination pour être la déléguée de classe, personne ne voulait être élue car c'était plus une corvée et un supplice de se présenter. Et bien entendu, aucun élève ne se présenta mais Kuga intervint.

''Professeur j'aimerai proposer Shizuru comme notre déléguée.'' Dit la louve en levant sa main.

**''Quoi !**'' Criais-je surprise alors que je clignais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, je me mis à me pincer le bras et je ne suis pas dans un cauchemar. J'ai mal, c'est donc réel. POURQUOI !

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

Natsuki se raclant la gorge bruyamment.

**Les milles et une nuits:** Tu devrais faire plus attention, il semblerait que tu aies attrapé froid. Tu veux un bonbon pour la gorge ?

**Natsuki:** Non! Ce n'est pas le problème. Mais c'est grâce à qui tu es si géniale et que cette fic est si appréciée ?

**Les milles et une nuits** _surprise_: Moi et mon imagination débordante ?

**Natsuki:** NON ! C'est moi bien sûr. Je suis si charismatique, sexy, intelligente, sportive, populaire, si parfaite.

**Les milles et une nuits **_roulant des yeux_: Et pas du tout égocentrique, perverse, insupportable, et lourde.

**Natsuki:** Demande à tes lecteurs, s'il avait à choisir entre toi et moi. Ils n'hésiteraient pas un instant.

Les dits lecteurs se mirent à acquiescer.

**Les milles et une nuits **_la tête vers le sol avançant comme une âme en peine_: Personne ne m'aime.

**Shizuru** _timidement_ _en rougissant_: Pas tout le monde.

Les milles et une nuits se jette dans les bras de Shizuru soulagée alors qu'elle sentit derrière une aura malfaisante.

**Natsuki** _extrêmement jalouse_: Pourquoi elle et pas moi Shizuru ?

**Les milles et une nuits** _qui se mit à courir quand elle vit à arriver à ses trousses la bluette_: J'aimais mieux que personne ne m'aime. Aie de la pitié pour moi Natsuki, j'ai un caillou dans ma chaussure.

**Natsuki**: Non ! Personne ne touche ma Shizuru, exceptée moi.

**Shizuru:** Qui est-ce qui t'a dit que tu avais le droit de me toucher ! Pas moi ! Je préfère largement notre auteur.

**Les milles et une nuits** _terriblement pâle_: Oh ma vie est foutue...


	9. Chapter 9

Comme on dit l'inspiration ça part et ça revient. Et c'est exactement mon cas, je me le suis pris en pleine tête (ça va je ne suis pas trop blessé^^). Après maintenant je ne fais plus de promesses pour les suites, ça dépendra de ma motivation. Pour l'instant il n'y a que le couple ShizNat mais je peux vous le dire que des personnages importants font faire leurs apparitions.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 09: Réalité<p>

* * *

><p>''Professeur j'aimerai proposer Shizuru comme notre déléguée.'' Dit la louve en levant sa main.<p>

''Quoi !'' Criais-je surprise alors que je clignais les yeux à plusieurs reprises, je me mis à me pincer le bras et je n'étais pas dans un horrible cauchemar. J'avais mal, c'était donc réel. POURQUOI !

Tout le monde se retournait aussitôt en ma direction tout en disant des messes basses, là j'en avais la confirmation; c'était bien réelle tout ce qui se produisait. J'étais mal à l'aise et je sentais mon visage prendre progressivement de la chaleur puis je regardais mes mains cherchant à éviter à tout prix le moindre contact visuel de mes adorés camarades.

À cet instant j'étais très nerveuse et je serrais du poing car mes mains s'affolèrent malgré moi. J'essayais de respirer calment, mais c'était impossible; j'avais l'impression d'étouffer par toute cette pression qui s'accumulait en moi. Je souhaitais aussi par la même occasion dire comme je ne le voulais pas être déléguée de classe à mon professeur car je n'étais pas intéressée (et je n'étais pas véritablement la candidate idéale pour cette responsabilité). Car j'étais loin d'être appréciée dans cette classe. Alors les représenter auprès des autres professeurs alors je ne peux même pas dire une phrase sans bégayer moins d'une dizaine de fois, c'était de l'ordre de l'impensable.

''Est-ce que tu veux réellement te porter volontaire ?'' Me questionna l'enseignante sceptique. Bien sûr que non je ne le voulais pas ! Ça devrait pourtant ce voir sur mon visage terrorisée et blafarde.

''Je…euh…enfin…je ne…euh…veux pas…'' Marmonnais-je timidement alors que mon cœur battait rapidement à cause de ma grandissante nervosité. J'avais même des difficultés à avaler ma salive qui était comme terreuse. Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais même peur de faire un malaise. Je clignais continuellement des paupières pour rester consciente.

''Shizuru parle un peu plus fort, on ne t'entend pas.'' Ajouta le professeur sous les rires cruels des élèves qui prirent le plaisir à me rabaisser, j'étais si mal que je commençais dorénavant à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

''Bien sûr que Shizuru veut être notre déléguée de classe, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?'' Déclara à ma place la fille aux iris jade avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. Ses camarades de classe se mirent à applaudir et à rire à mes dépens. Il y avait eu des votes mais tout le monde connaît déjà les résultats. J'avais eu toutes les voix de la classe non pas parce que j'étais apprécié mais parce qu'on me détestait. Le professeur demanda si quelqu'un voulait devenir ma supplante, n'était pas d'une nature naïve, je me doutais pertinemment de la réponse. Je regardais le sol en mordant nerveusement ma lèvre espérant qu'on se concentre sur les cours que cette élection de malheur.

''Suppléante ? Ne vous moquez pas de nous, pour jouer les larbins, on en a une déjà maintenant n'est-ce pas Fujino ?'' Dit une élève en me regardant avec mépris.

''Oui c'est vrai, elle ne sûrement pas besoin de l'aide de personne. Une intello comme elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, elle est dans son élément pour ce qui concerne les tâches administratives et à faire le larbin. On ne voudrait surtout pas la déranger dans son travail qui lui correspond tellement bien.'' Mais quelle générosité ces personnes, on voyait à quel point ils étaient agréables.

''Ouais, Shizuru est capable de se débrouiller toute seule.'' Notre professeur fut choqué par les propos qu'elle entendit allait répondre aux élèves, mais elle fut tout simplement interrompu. Oui je l'avais remarqué depuis un certain temps mais nos professeurs n'avaient en général aucune autorité avec leurs élèves. Soient certains ne firent pas attention et continuèrent malgré tout leurs cours, ou d'autres étaient victimisés comme moi et pour ne pas tomber en dépression, ils ne punissaient jamais leurs étudiants de peur des représailles.

''Je me porte candidate !'' Interrompt une voix, les élèves se taisent en un instant et se tournèrent vers la voix tout comme moi qui regardait surprise celle qui venait d'intervenir.

''Natsuki ?''

''Oui c'est moi.'' Répondit joyeusement la concernée. Idiote ! Je la détestais de plus en plus cet air narquois.

''...Tu sais au moins à quoi consiste être une suppléante ?''

''Bien sûr. C'est suppléer l'autre quand il est nécessaire.''

''Ce n'est pas seulement cela...J'aime mieux insister encore un peu plus au cas où. C'est aussi aider la déléguée de classe et non lui apporter plus de travail et d'ennui qu'elle en fasse une crise de nerf ou une dépression à la fin ou même à la moitié de l'année.'' Remarqua l'enseignante en croisant des bras.

''Professeur pour qui vous me prenez ? C'est offensant votre opinion péjorative sur ma personne. Il m'arrive d'être sérieuse et je peux être extrêmement gentille si le faut~'' Je me mis aussi à rouler des yeux en entendant l'implication de cette phrase, oui elle était ''tellement gentille'' pour parvenir à ses fins.

''Alors je ne devais pas être là à ce moment inédit et cela fait la deuxième année que je suis ton professeur.''

''Ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça, et si je voulais changer ou devenir quelqu'un de bien et de bien qui veut aider sa classe ainsi que ses camarades de classes. Et cela pour améliorer l'environnement et cadre scolaire afin qu'il soit plus serein à vivre quotidiennement.'' Commenta la beauté sombre faussement vexer alors que je poussais un grognement désapprobateur par son discours peu sincère. La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était m'ennuyer le plus possible. Mais d'une certaine façon elle était très douée et assez éloquente pour plaider sa cause. Comme certains hommes politiques qui sortaient toutes sortent de promesses pour se faire élire.

''D'accord, d'accord, arrête avec ton baratin qui est plus que ridicule à entendre de ta bouche, je sais que tu te proposes afin d'éviter certains cours.''

''Oh, c'est vrai ? Lesquelles ? Tout de suite ?'' S'enquit ma camarade aux jades plus sérieuse.

''Mais que va t-on faire de toi Kuga...d'accord, tu peux être la suppléante si tu veux, et puis il semblerait que personne d'autre à part toi soit intéressée.''

''Merci pour votre confiance, c'est un tel honneur pour moi. Je suis tellement touchée que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux; j'aimerai remercier ma mère pour m'avoir mise au monde et-''

''C'est bon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire un long discours. On a compris que tu étais contente.'' Soupira lasse le professeur qui commença finalement son cours alors que ma voisine de table faisait la moue d'avoir été coupé puis elle me fixa.

''Alors tu es heureuse princesse, on passera un peu plus de temps ensemble et pas seulement en cours. Quel chance n'est-ce pas ?'' Me dit la fille aux iris jade en me souriant et en relevant espièglement ses sourcils de haut en bas. Oh oui...j'étais tellement chanceuse...

Je me mis à soupirer et à mettre mes mains sur mon front, c'était la dernière personne au monde à qui j'aurais imaginé devenir ma suppléante même si je savais qu'elle voulait me pourrir toute mon année scolaire. Alors si elle pouvait continuer en dehors des cours, elle sauterait certainement sur l'occasion...

Pourtant même si je ne l'avouais pas ouvertement, une toute petite, mais minuscule, riquiqui, micro-infime partie de moi voulait passer encore plus temps avec elle. Et je ne devais pas avoir ce genre de réaction. Je savais qu'un moment ou un autre j'allais tomber de haut.

* * *

><p>A la fin du cour, je me dirigeais à l'extérieur pour respirer un peu car je me sentais oppressée dans cette école, et puis je voulais éviter les problèmes qui ne cessait de s'accumuler et certains de mes camarades qui voulaient me faire la misère. Je savais qu'elle j'allais avoir ma cession de maltraitance si je ne me cachais pas. J'étais arrivée sans me rendre compte devant le parterre de fleur près d'une serre, cet endroit était magnifique mais surtout reposant. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Un vrai paradis sur terre alors que juste à quelques mètres c'était l'enfer, ici les oiseaux gazouillaient, les papillons colorés virevoltaient de droite à gauche faisant un ballet des plus spectaculaire. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, le ciel était d'un bleu azur des plus beau. Je me mis à respirer la délicieuse odeur des fleurs, quand j'entendis soudainement des voix entre coupées.<p>

''Su...ki…sa…ma…''

''Hmm~ta peau est très douce et très délicieuse~'' C'était étrange, cette phrase m'était vaguement familière tout comme la voix.

''Aaaah…encore s'il vous plaît…''

''Ce sera avec un très grand plaisir~'' Répondit une voix suave.

''Mmm…vous êtes si douée...aaah...''

''Je suis ravie que tu aimes à ce point mes talents~''

Étonnée par la nature de la conversation, je me retournais sur le côté et j'avais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante gobant presque tout ce qui se passait sur mon passage, lorsque je vis ma voisine de table appuyer contre un pilier en pierre. Elle était en train d'embrasser langoureusement une inconnue rousse…

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong> Mensuration et caractéristique de Shizuru.

**Shizuru **_choquée_: Quoi qu'est-ce que c'est que ce omake de pervers ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On le fait avec Natsuki à la place.

**Natsuki **_enthousiaste commença à retirer ses vêtements_: d'accord ! Je me déshabille maintenant et tu me mesures un peu partout.

**Shizuru** _terrorisée_: NON ! Éloigne toi de moi et remet tes vêtements ou je hurle !

**Auteur:** Shizuru de nombreux lecteurs et fans veulent savoir à quoi tu ressembles _et aussi c'est Natsuki qui a (énormément) insisté_. Alors voici les questions. Taille.

**Shizuru ****_défaite_****:** 1.65m.

**Auteur:** Poids.

**Shizuru:** Pas question !

**Natsuki**: en la portant elle faisait plus de 70 kilos.

**Shizuru:** Quoi ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Natsuki**: bon c'est plus de 75.

**Shizuru:** Ikezu !

**Auteur:** Mensuration buste, taille, bassin.

**Shizuru:** pas question, ça n'intéresse personne.

**Natsuki ****_rêveuse avec un peu de bave aux lèvres_****:** 96.80.90, une belle bête….

**Shizuru** _sans voix_...

**Auteur**: Signe astrologique.

**Natsuki** _en riant_: vierge, tu vois princesse je connais tout de t-

**Shizuru** lui donna aussitôt une claque puis s'en alla.

**Natsuki**: Mais pourquoi à chaque fois dans ces stupides omakes je finis toujours pas me faire gifler ou frapper.

**Auteur** : car tes fans adore et redemande toujours^^.

**Natsuki **: je les hais ! S'ils sont en face de moi, ils vont souffrir !

**Auteur **_en soupirant_**:** Aussi, si tu savais réellement traiter à leur juste valeur les femmes c'est-à-dire avec tact et délicatesse alors tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problème.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Désillusion.

* * *

><p><em>''Mmm…vous êtes si douée...aaah...''<em>

_''Je suis ravie que tu aimes à ce point mes talents~''_

_Étonnée par la nature de la conversation, je me retournais sur le côté et j'avais les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante gobant presque tout ce qui se passait sur mon passage, lorsque je vis ma voisine de table appuyer contre un pilier en pierre. Elle était en train d'embrasser langoureusement une inconnue rousse…_

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas seulement là. La rouquine commençait à enlever le nœud de son uniforme, et les boutons de sa chemise faisant apparaître son soutien gorge noir et son corps dévêtit. Ensuite, cette rousse lui caressait le ventre et l'embrasser dans son cou, au grand plaisir de la fille au regard jade qui leva la tête vers le haut en gémissant de plaisir. Quand à Natsuki, elle tenait la cuisse de cette inconnue au niveau de sa hanche et se mit à la caresser et à malaxer sa poitrine avec son autre main. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement en les voyant ainsi, cette fille ne le fait avec n'importe qui et surtout n'importe où, je le savais moi-même, j'en avais fait la triste expérience...

D'accord, d'accord. Je n'avais pas ''exactement'' vécu ce qu'était en train de vivre cette fille. Heureusement pour moi car je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire cet animal. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi notre professeur sous-entendait ces choses sur Kuga. Elle était si peu discrète pour se faire remarquer ainsi par les autres. Mais faut l'avouer qu'elle ne s'en cachait pas. Elle avait certainement des tendances exhibitionnistes, faudra pas qu'un jour ou l'autre elle s'étonne si elle se faisait arrêter pour attentat à la pudeur.

Puis je vis la main de ma camarade de classe aux jades descendre lentement vers le bas du ventre de l'inconnue et plus particulièrement sous sa jupe révélant son string. Ma bouche reformait de nouveau un grand O, je fermais rapidement les yeux alors que j'entendais des gémissements de plaisir et une respiration de plus en plus accentuée qui me donnait des frissons d'effroi. Quelle horreur auditive ! J'allais rendre mon petit déjeuner si ça continuait ainsi. Pourquoi ce genre de malheur n'arrivait qu'à moi seule !

''Tu es très chaude et très hum-'' Aaaah ! Je n'entendais rien, mais rien du tout. La, la, la lère. Je m'étais à ce moment là bouchée les oreilles pour ne pas entendre le reste des paroles de Kuga d'une grande profondeur et classe la connaissant. Je me sentis mal en à cette scène dont on pouvait dire érotique et j'aurais préféré éviter de voir si tôt le matin. J'avais dû par malheur rouvrir les yeux un court instant pour pouvoir m'en aller de cet endroit de malheur sans m'étaler sur le sol, mais j'avais constaté à ma plus grande stupeur que la louve avait remarqué ma présence, alors que j'allais partir sans perdre un instant. Elle paraissait déconcertée mais surtout livide, cependant elle effaça rapidement ces états en se mettant à sourire de manière mesquine. Oh non, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

''On dirait que nous avons une voyeuse ici. Tu aimerais jouer avec nous deux ? Tu pourrais t'amuser et apprendre de nombreuses choses qui pourront être utile par la suite. Et je suis convaincue que tu aimeras~De plus comme on dit plus on est de fous et plus on rit.'' Je la dévisageais avec dégoût lorsqu'elle se fait lécher le doigt par la rousse avec lequel elle avait… Oh mon dieu ! NON ! MAIS NON ! Je ne devais surtout pas y repenser à _ça,_ je m'en allais aussitôt à toute vitesse sans perdre une seconde tout en serrant des dents et poings. J'appréciais de moins en moins cette provocatrice ou plutôt je n'aimais pas sa manière d'agir. Avant de retourner en cours, il fallait que je fasse un petit détour aux toilettes car j'avais des hauts le cœur.

* * *

><p>J'étais à ma place et je me mis ré-imaginer la scène interdite aux adultes et je secouais férocement ma tête pour effacer cette image dégoûtante de mon esprit. Sincèrement cette détraquée pourrissait ma vie et maintenant même mes pensées. Toujours à ma place attendant que la fin de la pause, je commençais à lire un livre, quand je sentis quelqu'un taper brutalement dans le pied de ma chaise et je tombais sur le sol. Surprise, je relevais mes yeux de mon ouvrage et je vis mes camarades de classe qui était à côté de moi. Elles m'observèrent en riant.<p>

''Hé le laideron, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez Natsuki et toi tout à l'heure dans les toilettes ?''

''Rien du tout.'' Soufflais-je terroriser en me cachant sous ma chevelure. Comparé à ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec cette rousse. Aaaah…pourquoi j'aimais autant me torturer l'esprit avec ces pensées répugnantes que je cherchais en vain depuis un bon moment à effacer de ma mémoire ! Arrrrrg !

''C'est bien ce que l'on croyait, c'est impossible que quelque chose s'est passée entre toi et Natsuki-sama.''

''…'' Alors pourquoi elles me posaient la question si elles le savaient déjà ? Bande d'idiotes ! Je ne pense pas que cela soit la seule raison de leur présence auprès de moi. Elles voulaient quelque chose d'autre, car c'était la première fois depuis le début de l'année qu'elle prenaient à peine de discuter avec moi, enfin...sans le faire derrière mon dos pour se moquer.

''Hé le boudin, tu ne voudrais pas me laisser ta place de déléguée.'' Dit l'une fille qui s'approcha de moi, elle avait des cheveux bleus de la même teinte que la louve, c'était une des fans de Kuga. Nina Wang à ce que j'avais entendu dire, elle devait être la fille qui était restée le plus longtemps avec la princesse de glace (deux jours, bon pour moi ce n'était pas grand chose mais pour la brune c'était exceptionnelle et je ne saisissais pas en quoi). à ce que j'ai entendu dire, cette bluette voulait devenir sa petite amie officielle et tout le monde connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour ma voisine de table.

''Pourquoi ? C'est vous qui m'avez nommé et élue la déléguée de classe.'' Ces filles ne manquaient pas de toupet, juste parce que leur idole est la suppliante, elles voulaient à tout prix prendre ma place dont elles s'étaient ouvertement moquées et cela devant moi.

''Oui mais on peut changer toujours d'avis.''

'_'__Seulement quand ça vous arrange_. Ara mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard, fallait y penser avant au lieu de m'élire.''

Wang se mit à rire et attrapa le livre que j'avais en main et elle se mit à regarder la couverture.

''Roméo et Juliette ? Tu devrais plutôt libre la belle et la bête, car je suis persuadée que tu dois ressentir ce que doit éprouver la bête, **la mocheté**.''

''Tu sais lire des livres ? Comme c'est surprenant quand je vois les magazines que tu lis.'' Murmurais-je malgré moi énerver par son comportement mais elle avait entendus mes critiques. à ma réplique, elle jeta brutalement mon livre sur mon visage. Je pouvais sentir du liquide couler le long de ma joue. Les mains tremblantes, je touchais ma plaie toute fraîche. Et je vis le regard méprisant de ces étudiantes. Je commençais à avoir peur, elles allaient se venger de mon attitude.

''Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer le serpent à lunette ou...'' Nina s'apprêtait à me donner un coup de poing, je mis mes bras en avant pour protéger mon visage mais une personne intervint à temps en attrapant par la taille la fille aux cheveux azurs, et à ma grande surprise ce fut ma camarde aux émeraudes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : rodéo des sentiments

''Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer le serpent à lunette ou...'' Nina s'apprêtait à me donner un coup de poing, je mis mes bras en avant pour protéger mon visage mais une personne intervint à temps en attrapant par la taille la fille aux cheveux azures, et à ma grande surprise ce fut ma camarde aux émeraudes ou on pouvait aussi la nommer la princesse de glace (Surnom que donne les autres élèves avec la princesse au cœur de pierre, car la dite n'avait jamais sorti avec un garçon ou une fille et elle était toujours avec une personne différente, elle était donc accessible à tous car elle ne s'attachait à personne.)

''Ou quoi Nina ? Continue je t'en prie. J'aimerai savoir ce que tu faisais ?'' Gronda celle-ci, le regard sombre.

''Natsuki-sama. Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui, est-ce que vous allez bien ?'' Rougissait Wang et je roulais des yeux par son brusque changement de comportement.

''Ne détourne pas la conversation, je déteste cela qu'on me cire les pompes. Alors !''

''Je voulais simplement discuter avec notre très chère déléguée.''

''Ah bon ? Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à une discussion civilisée !''

''Pourtant je vous dis que la vérité, n'est-ce pas la mocheté ?''

''Oui.'' Répondis-je en examinant avec attention mes mains.

''Tu as intérêt à l'appeler autrement Wang ! Tu n'es pas vraiment une beauté pour faire ce genre de commentaire !'' Menaça la louve qui repoussa son admiratrice loin d'elle sans ménagement et celle-ci tomba sur le sol totalement abasourdie.

''Vous m'avez fait mal et touché. Je suis maintenant heureuse de mourir.''

''Tais-toi un peu au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi !'' Grogna la louve alors que je pensais pour une fois la même chose qu'elle.

''Est-ce que ça va ? Elles ne t'ont pas fait du mal ? Car sinon elles vont réellement souffrir et pas qu'un peu.'' Me demanda inquiète Kuga qui s'était mise accroupie vers moi et me donna sa main pour me relever. Les fans se mirent à l'observer avec étonnement, tout comme moi. Ma voisine de table vit le sang glisser le long de ma joue et sa pressa de chercher dans un poche un mouchoir mais ne semblait pas en trouver et cela la frustré à mon plus grand étonnement. Elle m'observa un moment. Ensuite, je fus choquée comme les autres lorsqu'elle utilisa sa propre manche de chemise pour essuyer l'hémoglobine tâchant par la même occasion son vêtement blanc.

''Natsuki arrête.'' Implorais-je mais elle ne semblait pas écouter, elle attrapa avec son autre main ma joue et releva mon visage vers le haut continuant à effacer les marques de sang.

''Je ne te fais pas mal au moins ?'' S'enquit la bluette soucieuse.

''Non...mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout cela.''

''Je souhaite le faire. Alors ne discute pas.'' Je vis son regard intense se poser sur moi, elle était déterminée; je ne pouvais l'empêcher de continuer ses gestes.

''Ara en échange, je vais laver ta chemise.'' Proposais-je aussitôt coupable.

''Non ce n'est pas la peine. J'en ai d'autres et je sais faire la lessive. C'est dommage pour ton joli visage mais l'entaille est seulement superficielle et peu profonde, ça cicatrisera rapidement. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie pour de meilleur soin ?''

''Je vais bien promis, je suis juste tombée toute seule, je suis assez maladroite.'' Mentis-je en me relevant toute seule et en repoussant délicatement sa main alors qu'elle fit glisser ses doigts dans les miens.

''Vu son poids, on se demande seulement quand la chaise se cassera. C'est peut être simplement pour cette raison évidente qu'elle est tombée. Regardez-moi tout ces paquets de gâteaux sur la table, elle a presque dévoré un rayon entier de supermarché. Un vrai monstre au ventre sans fond.'' Remarqua une des fans en s'esclaffant avec ses amies alors que je baissais honteusement le regard et je mordais ma lèvre inférieure qui ne cessa de convulsionnés. La bluette émit un regard effrayant et la fille pâlit et commença à voir les larmes aux yeux.

''Tu as dit quelque chose ? Répète le moi en face, j'ai dû mal entendre la mocheté.'' Grogna furieusement la fille aux iris olive qui l'avait attrapé par le col de chemise la soulevant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Elle était prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

''J'ai…je…je n'ai rien dit.'' Bégaya la fille terroriser qui recula de quelques pas quand la bluette la relâcha sans ménagement.

''Je préfère. Donc il n'y a plus de problème. Vaudrait mieux que vous partiez de notre classe. Les cours vont bientôt débuter.'' Certaines des fans déguerpirent sur le champ.

J'étais surprise par la tournure des évènements ma voisine de table prit la chaise sur le sol et la mit près de moi, pour que je m'asseyais dessus alors que je l'observais sceptique tout comme nos camarades de classe qui chuchotèrent. La louve leur envoya un regard menaçant disant : '_'Occupez vous de vos affaires ou je devrais m'occuper des vôtres et je ne le vous conseille pas !''_ Ils nous évitèrent aussitôt du regard. C'était assez efficace, je devrais apprendre à le faire pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille. Nina commençait parler à ma voisine de table, mais la princesse au cœur de glace ne faisait pas attention à elle, ce qui énerva sa fan qui me dévisageait avec mépris, elle me fit un signe avec son pouce coupant imaginairement son cou alors que je tremblais de peur.

"Nina, tu sais que je te vois parfaitement à travers le reflet de la fenêtre '' Gronda Natsuki alors que sa fan palissait et s'enfuyait sans dire un mot. Kuga pendant tout ce temps me fixa avec une grande attention, ses émeraudes captées toute mon attention puis elle me donna mon livre qu'elle avait ramassé. Elle lu le titre et arqua un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête.

''Quoi ?'' Questionnais-je aussitôt sur mes gardes. Elle allait se moquer de moi comme les autres ?

''Elle parle !'' Bien sûre espèce d'idiote !

''Et donc !''

''Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !'' Déclama Kuga en récitant à la perfection les vers prononcé par Roméo lors de la célèbre scène de déclaration du bacon avec Juliette. Mon cœur fit un bond lorsque qu'elle attrapa délicatement ma main et fit un baise main des plus doux. Elle releva son regard vers le mien et je la vis me sourire chaleureusement et je me cachais dans mon livre pour cacher mes rougeurs faciales qui venait d'apparaître involontairement. Pourquoi je réagissais de cette manière en son contact ? Je savais qu'elle se jouait de moi et elle était douée pour manipuler, c'était sa manière de piéger ses pauvres proies. Je n'allais certainement pas me laisser faire ainsi, alors je lui jetais des regards assassins pour qu'elle cesse de m'ennuyer avec ses petits jeux malsains qui n'amusaient visiblement qu'elle. Car elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir le faire ce regard, j'apprenais très vite.

''Pourquoi me m'observes-tu ainsi ? Tu me fais frissonner d'excitation. Regarde mes bras, j'en ai la chair de poule. Tu veux toucher ou me toucher ?'' Suggéra t-elle en souriant alors qu'elle tenait sa tête avec sa main accoudée contre la table. Et elle me montra son autre bras alors que je regardais exaspérer le plafond. Pas moyen de rester tranquille ici.

''Non même pas dans tes rêves !''

''Ouh…si tu savais ce que je rêvais avec toi la nuit. Tu serais en train de rougir de honte…même moi je suis embarrassée…je commence à saigner du nez~'' Rajouta t-elle en se tenant ses joues alors qu'elle baissa son regard de honte.

''Je ne préfère pas le savoir ! Jamais ! Quelle horreur ! Mais surtout arrête avec tes allusions et ne me met pas avec ! Et puis arrête de me fixer comme ça !''

''Pourquoi ? On est dans un pays libre. J'ai le droit de regarder ce que j'ai envie…et c'est toi que je veux en ce moment…'' Je me mis à grimacer à son commentaire plus qu'ambiguë comme d'habitude. Elle n'en avait pas un peu marre ? Non voyons ce n'était pas son genre. Ou alors elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle n'aura rien de moi. Je ne suis pas comme ses admiratrices qui l'adulaient et se donnaient avec plaisir à elle. Je me demandais réellement pourquoi elles la vénéraient. Son charme ? Mais cela ne faisait pas tout surtout quand on avait un abominable caractère comme le sien.

''Et moi je ne le veux pas alors regarde ailleurs ! Ou va t'occuper avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, on peut dire que tu as l'embarras du choix dans toute cette école !'' Grondais-je sur les nerfs.

''Oh je vois, tu es jalouse princesse ?'' J'avalais de travers ma salive me faisait tousser, car j'étais perturbée par ce commentaire plus que ridicule.

* * *

><p><strong>Auteur<strong>: _au précèdent chapitre il n'y avait de__omake__: la raison._ Pointe du doigt Shizuru.

**Shizuru** _offusquée_: ce n'est pas ma faute !

Natsuki était allongée sur le lit et gémissait péniblement.

**Auteur:** Natsuki est résistante mais elle reste humaine, quand je l'ai vu allongé inerte par terre dans son sang...c'est cruel Shizuru, tu aurais pu l'attaché au lieu de la battre ainsi.

**Shizuru**_choquée_: Je ne l'ai jamais frappée! Elle m'a vu me changer pour le sport et a eu un saignement de nez puis j'ai fuis en la poussant de mon passage pour me cacher dans les toilettes car elle avait une tête de sadique.

**Natsuki** _d'un ton mourant_: Shizuru soigne moi...sinon je pourrais pas continuer les omakes...

L'auteur d'une grande gentillesse et pour la survit de sa FF donna un costume d'infirmière à Shizuru puis ferma à clé l'infirmerie et pria qu'elle n'avait pas fait une erreur.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Était-ce encore un jeu sournois ?

''Oh je vois, tu es jalouse princesse ?'' J'avalais de travers ma salive me faisant tousser de travers, j'étais perturbée par ce commentaire plus que ridicule. Elle se prenait pour qui celle là ! Le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle ! Même si elle pensait le contraire. Pauvre fille, quand elle réalisera la terrible vérité, sa chute sera haute.

''Quoi ? Pourquoi le serais-je ?''

''Car tu m'a vu m'amuser un peu avec cette fille dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom près du jardin fleuri, ce n'était pas sérieux, elle ne compte pas pour moi…alors ne t'inquiètes pas autant…''

''N'importe quoi ! Et puis ça n'a aucune importance pour moi !'' Je me mis à serrer fortement les pans de ma jupe et je détournais le regard vers la fenêtre pour qu'elle me foute enfin en paix cette casse pied.

''Tu sais, j'aurais préféré m'amuser avec toi mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être attirée par moi ou alors tu es très douée pour le dissimuler. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Ce n'est pas si on était ensemble. Sauf si tu le souhaites alors ce serait certainement différent entre nous.''

''Non je ne le souhaite pas.'' Répondis-je sans hésitation.

''Alors si cela te gêne réellement ce que je fais pour me distraire alors je peux arrêter pour toi. Demande le moi et je le ferais sans hésitation.'' Me déclara t-elle alors je fus prise de court par son sérieux. Tout ce qu'elle disait n'était pas des paroles en l'air et j'en avais conscience, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

''Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune attirance pour toi et tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui bon te semble. Nous ne sommes rien l'une pour l'autre alors c'est le mieux que cela continue ainsi. Petit conseil, sois plus discrète car je n'ai pas envie de voir un film porno pendant mes heures de pauses.'' Répondis-je froidement en me retournant vers elle, qui n'était qu'a quelque centimètre de moi. Elle avait mise sa main sur le dossier de ma chaise et s'approcha de mes lèvres et ses émeraudes fixées intensément mes rubis. Son souffle percuta le mien. Je me sentais mal à l'aise par une telle proximité, je respirais avec une grande difficulté et je détournais par réflexe ma vue sur le côté.

''Je ne savais pas que tu regardais ces films …j'en apprends tout les jours sur toi. Tu aimes quel genre ? Hétéro ? Gay ? A plusieurs ? Des jeunes ou vieux ? Avec des accessoires ? Et tu regardes les DVD ou les vidéos amateurs qui sont sur le net ? On peut échanger nos vidéos ou les regarder ensemble.''

''Je…vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Ou le mieux que tu n'étais pas présente à côté de moi à raconter n'importe quoi.'' Répondis-je en passant exaspérer mes mains sur mon visage.

''Fais pas ta coincée…et pour mes activités physiques; tu n'as qu'a pas mâté si cela ne te convint pas ce que je fais en dehors des cours…sauf s'il y a une raison.'' Susurra t-elle sensuellement dans le creux de mon oreille avec que je frissonnais de son souffle chaud qui effleura ma peau et je reculais bruyamment ma chaise sur le côté me cognant douloureusement le coude contre le radiateur.

''Il y en a pas ! Tu as raison, tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui bon te chantes. Si j'avais su ce que je verrai, je ne serai certainement pas allée à la serre. Tu devrais me faire une liste des lieux où je pourrais te trouver faire 'tes activités physiques' comme ça j'éviterai de te surprendre à ce moment là.'' Remarquais-je en serrant mes poings qui tremblaient d'énervement.

''Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette manière agressive si tu n'es pas jalouse ? Et puis il y a rien de mal à prendre du plaisir. On a qu'une vie et faut en profiter au maximum.'' On pouvait dire qu'elle en profitait…mais elle n'avait pas à en faire profiter les autres mais surtout moi ! J'aurai pu m'en passer ! Ça m'avait donné presque envie de me crever les yeux et les tympans.

''Et puis ce n'est pas si je m'étais baissée sous sa jupe pour la lé-'' Je mettais aussitôt mes mains devant sa bouche, pour ne pas qu'elle continue sa phrase qui allait être d'une grande subtilité la connaissant.

''Je ne veux pas savoir les détailles ! Je t'en supplie ! Alors ne m'en parle pas !'' Elle lécha de façon bien baveuse ma main alors que je retirais subitement celle-ci dégoûtée et je la frottais furieusement contre la table. Fallait maintenant que j'aille me laver la main aux toilettes, elle était répugnante cette fille. Un vrai porc, non je pense qu'ils sont plus propres qu'elle !

''Ce n'est pas parce que tu es frustrée sexuellement, qu'il faut s'énerver sur les autres qui sont plus épanouies et puis si tu testais ce genre de chose, tu me comprendrais mieux mon engouement.'' Quoi ! Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ! Et puis surtout je n'avais pas envie de comprendre encore mieux cette illuminée.

''Je ne suis pas une frustrée ! Et puis je ne suis pas une bête comme toi, qui le ferait n'importe quand n'importe où et avec n'importe qui !''Protestais-je hors de moi.

''Tu es du genre romantique, comme près d'une cheminée avec des chandelles allumées, avec des bougies, des pétales de rose sur le sol , ainsi que de l'encens mais surtout dans un lit bien douillé qui grince à chaque mouvement de va et viens ?'' Je la mitraillais avec mépris et elle se tordit de rire.

''C'est donc ça ? Pour information, on est pas dans un film romantique, je ne pense pas que ta première fois sera sur une plage avec comme fond un beau couché de soleil qui se reflète sur l'eau brillant de mille feux et je peux te le dire, le sable ça gratte. Une vraie horreur, tu as des irritations rouges, un peu partout sur la peau juste après et parfois il faut même prendre des médicaments pour des petites infections intimes.'' …sans commentaire…j'étais convainque que par sa faute j'allais ne plus jamais faire du sexe dans ma vie…

''Tu sais quoi ? Je suis du genre à ne pas en parler de ce genre chose et surtout avec toi !''

''Pourtant j'essaye d'être sociable et de tenir une conversation civilisée car tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis ici. Tu devrais être moins agressive envers moi. Car je ne t'ai rien fait de mal.'' Tu parlais d'une discussion ! Ces ébats sexuels et les miennes par la même occasion ! (D'accord, elles étaient inexistantes mais quand même !) C'était loin d'être une discussion qu'aurait des amies ou camarade de classe. Ou peut être c'était le genre de sujet qu'elle abordait avec les autres. Et puis c'était une partie de sa faute si je n'avais pas des amis ! Si elle ne me collait pas autant et faisait toutes ces allusions, je ne serais pas autant hait par les autres élèves. Enfin je n'en étais pas complètement sûre, car je n'avais jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à maintenant et je m'en portais très bien sans.

Et soyons un peu réaliste, je ne souhaitais pas me rapprocher de ces personnes qui se trouvaient dans cet établissement, qui sont loin d'être aimables ou appréciables et ils pouvaient me poignarder dans le dos à n'importe quel instant dans le dos. Et j'avais un énergumène de premier choix juste en face de moi, qui confirmait mes dires.

''Je n'ai pas besoin de ta sollicitude ou même de ton amitié, et je t'aime pas donc ne t'occupes pas de moi, ça me fera des vacances. Autre chose, tu n'auras rien de moi alors ne te fais pas d'illusion.''

''Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'ai envie de toi ? Enfin pas de la manière perverse que tu es en train d'imaginer.''

''Et c'est toi qui me dit que je suis une obsédée ? J'aurai vraiment tout entendu de ta part.'' Répondis-je en frappant mes mains sur la table. Je me relevais de ma chaise pour m'en aller.

''A tout à l'heure ma princesse~tu me manques déjà.''

''Sincèrement, cette fille me donne la migraine.'' Pensais-je en errant en traînant des pieds dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

* * *

><p>Il était dix huit heures et demi, plus personne n'était dans la salle de cour à part Natsuki et moi-même. Nous étions seules, nous devions faire le plan de tables des élèves pour que les professeurs puissent repérer les élèves et nous devions écrire le nom des élèves dans le cahier d'appel. Bien sûr quand je disais nous, cela voulait dire moi seule, je faisais tout le travail alors que ma suppliante était en train de discuter au téléphone et de boire sa bouteille d'eau en regardant par la fenêtre. Je me demandais pourquoi elle avait voulu m'aider, non ce n'était pas son genre d'aider les autres sans une contrepartie en échange et je le savais. Car le deuxième jour de cour, elle m'avait demandé ou plutôt forcé à faire tous ses devoirs à sa place. Mais que voulait-elle maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas refuser son aide car j'avais peur d'elle, mais en même temps je voulais l'aider pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure. Peut être qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de réellement mauvais, elle m'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises même si à chaque fois elle avait voulu quelque chose en retour, ou j'avais été un moment ou un autre tourné en ridicule…<p>

Mais maintenant je ne ressentais plus le même chose en la voyant, la dite s'assit sur la chaise qui était juste en face de moi et éteint son téléphone puis m'observa.

''Qu'est-ce que je dois faire princesse ?'' Non mais comment osait-elle me demander ce genre de chose alors qu'elle avait vu que je viens tout juste de finir sous ses yeux ? Je commençais à ne plus la supporter, elle me forçait à devenir la déléguée de classe puis elle devient ma suppléante pour ne rien faire, elle aurait pu s'en aller au lieu d'être là à me faire ch %$ !

Shizuru calme toi un peu et…respire…mais je n'arrivais pas…si j'étais sous médication ou enclin à tuer quelqu'un…j'en connaîtrais la raison de ma folie.

''Rien et je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire de venir m'aider la prochaine car ta présence est plus qu'inutile.'' Elle se leva de sa chaise en me souriant et s'approcha de moi, là j'ai vraiment cru un moment qu'elle allait me frapper quand j'ai vu son regard assassin, de peur et par réflexe je fermais les yeux et je sentis de l'eau couler sur ma tête, j'ouvris les yeux et vit Kuga m'avait renversé tout le contenu de sa bouteille sur ma tête et elle s'approcha de moi.

''Je crois que tu avais besoin qu'on te rafraîchisses les idées. Oh mince, regarde tout ce que tu avais fait depuis une heure est totalement trempé et l'encre a bavé. Je crois qu'une certaine personne doit refaire de nouveau son travail. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il est déjà très tard et comme tu viens de le dire je ne peux pas t'aider car ma présence t'es inutile.'' Elle prit les feuilles et les chiffonna puis les jeta sur le sol, ensuite elle s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte de la salle sans se retourner. Je me mis à essuyer l'eau qui était sur mes lunettes et gouttelé sur mon visage, mais elle ne cessait de s'écouler, ce n'était pas de l'eau mais mes larmes. Puis je regardais notre cahier d'appel qui était grand ouvert sur le bureau, la louve avait fait la disposition écrite des places. Je réalisais que c'était moi qui était en tort et pas elle. Elle m'avait aidé mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué…à cause de mon hostilité envers elle. Je m'effondrais sur mes genoux et je continuais à pleurer.

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

_Natsuki se prit bizarrement une claque de Shizuru qui s'enfuit en courant. L'auteur s'approcha de Natsuki qui boudait._

**Auteur**: Je ne vais pas demander ce qui s'est passé car tout le monde s'en doute.

**Natsuki:** Franchement je comprends pas qu'on puisse s'énerver parce que j'ai seulement voulu donner un bonbon.

**Auteur** _dubitative_: Un bonbon ?

**Natsuki** _d'un ton mielleux voir effrayant_: Tu veux un bonbon et d'autres bonnes choses ?

_Natsuki se reprit une gifle par Les milles et une nuits._

**Auteur** _part en courant_ : espèce de sadique ! Malade ! Détraquée ! Tu mérites d'être frappé encore plus ! Continue Shizuru, tu as tout mon soutien !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Perdue

Le lendemain matin en cours, j'étais à ma place habituelle; essayant de me faire invisible, même si je l'étais déjà pour mes camarades. Et ma voisine de table, me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Je sentais un malaise, je devais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la veille, mais je ne pouvais pas lorsqu'elle était aussi entourée. Ce serait simplement l'humiliation directe. Et voilà que des camarades vinrent lui parler, m'ignorant totalement. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation, car elle me concernait personnellement, et ce qui m'énerva le plus, c'était qu'ils ne fassent pas attention à moi, faisant comme si je n'existais pas. Et je me mis à bouillir intérieurement.

"Hé Natsuki, qu'est-ce que tu faisais hier ? On t'attendait pour la course de moto-cross."

"Je n'ai pas pu venir car j'étais en train d'aider notre déléguée, enfin non; en fait je ne sers à rien selon ses dires, mais j'avoue que je me suis beaucoup amusée hier, alors ça valait vraiment le coup, n'est-ce pas Fujino ?" Ajouta celle-ci en me souriant froidement. Elle m'appelait maintenant par mon nom et me nargue. Je la détestais cette fille ! Comment pouvait-elle dire ce genre de chose et me tourner en ridicule alors que j'étais juste à côté d'elle ! Mais au fond de moi, je savais que je méritais ce traitement de faveur, j'avais été dur avec elle et elle me le faisait payer.

"Tu l'as encore persécutée ? La pauvre déjà qu'elle n'est pas gâté par la nature, regarde ses yeux ils sont totalement rouges et gonflés, on dirait les yeux d'un bovin. Tu l'as fait pleurer, tu es méchante avec ce laideron." Et vous ! Vous ne l'étiez pas avec moi en m'insultant ainsi comme si c'était parfaitement normal ! Bande d'hypocrite !

"On ne croirait pas, mais ce n'était pas moi qui était en tort." Cracha amèrement Kuga alors que je crus défaillir. Pourquoi ses mots étaient des coups de poignard plus violent que n'importe qui dans l'établissement ? Je n'avais jamais autant souffert…

Je sentais mes larmes me monter aux yeux quand je les entendais rire de moi et je serrai fortement le bord de ma chaise avec mes mains, j'en étais convaincue que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient, me voir m'effondrer. Je ne leur donnerais pas ce plaisir.

"Pourtant je trouve ses yeux magnifiques. J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau et leur couleur sont assez inhabituelles ; ça lui fait un charme indéniable." Déclara sérieusement la bluette à la surprise de tous. Tout comme de la mienne. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir en me cachant derrière ma chevelure. Pourquoi elle réussissait à me mettre dans de tel état, la colère, la joie, la peine, en quelques secondes ?

Ses amis se turent un instant en me regardant de manière interdite, et je me sentais mal à l'aise par leur regard qui me scrutait les moindres détails mon apparence, comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

"Natsuki tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? On avait cru que tu plaisantais au début lorsque tu disais que tu t'intéressais à elle. Tu te rappelles, on parle bien de la même personne de la binoclarde d'acier ? Je savais que tu voulais te la faire, mais là c'est un peu trop." Tiens un nouveau surnom, pensais-je à cet instant en serrant fortement des poings. N'avaient-ils pas marre de me torturer ainsi ? Visiblement non.

"Je ne plaisantais pas quand je disais qu'elle avait de beaux yeux, mais je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était un canon ou une beauté fatale. Ses yeux doivent être la seule chose la plus potable sur son visage et même en générale, mais la beauté physique; ce n'est pas ce qui compte le plus au lit ou même en général. Ah si, j'ai oublié quelque chose d'essentiel que j'aime particulièrement sur elle, c'est sa poitrine et ses fesses; je les apprécie énormément aussi. Surtout quand je les masse et qu'elle elle pousse des cris de plaisir. Très stimulant pour moi à mon bas ventre~." Ria la louve, ses camarades la rejoignirent dans son amusement. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation; je me levais de ma place et j'allais m'en aller loin de cette torture mentale mais je n'avais pas vu qu'on m'avait fait un croche-pied à mon passage et je me suis étalée lamentablement comme une crêpe sur le sol, la deuxième fois en deux jours comme on dit jamais deux sans trois, mais à quoi je pensais. Ils vont me rendre complètement dingue.

Les élèves m'ayant vus se mirent à se moquer de moi, je regardais en la direction de la brunette qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser comme les autres et c'était même le contraire, elle avait l'air d'être très en colère et jeta des regards meurtriers au garçon qui m'avait fait tomber. Et je la vis utiliser violemment son pied pour pousser de sa chaise celui qui m'avait fait tomber sur le sol, et il tomba lourdement à terre. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de me relever mais mes lunettes étaient de nouveau cassées en deux, je crois que je ne pouvais plus les réparer maintenant. La brune se mit aussitôt à mes côtés, et me releva sous les yeux; de nouveau abasourdi des élèves. Pourquoi elle m'aidait après la manière dont je l'avais traité hier ? Et surtout qu'elle se moquait constamment de moi. Je ne la comprenais pas, pourquoi elle agissait de manière strictement opposer ?

"Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal au moins ? Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie, à l'hôpital ou que je te porte ?"

"J'irai bien si tu me laissais enfin tranquille, j'en ai marre de ton comportement bipolaire ! Tu te montres gentille et après méchante avec moi. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer et cela par ta faute. Laisse moi tranquille par pitié !" Pleurais-je en la repoussant violemment loin de moi et elle s'effondra sur le sol et j'avais vu un regard profondément blessé dans ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Elle m'avait aidé à plusieurs reprises, mais pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui faire totalement confiance, car elle avait une double nature et je ne savais pas laquelle était la vraie. Ange ou démon ? Sincère ou menteuse notoire ? Celle qui était attentionnée et adorable avec moi ou celle qui était méprisante et qui se jouait des autres mais surtout de moi.

"Quelle pourriture cette traînée !" Gronda une fille. Elle avait probablement raison.

"Casse toi de là la bonbonne de graisse, ou tu t'en mordras les doigts pour avoir fait du mal à notre idole."

"Vous allez la fermer un peu ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal, c'est moi ! Toujours moi ! Alors laissez la tranquille pour une fois ! Et je vous interdis de l'insulter ou vous allez amèrement le regretter !" Hurla la louve folle de rage qui s'était levée du sol et avait donnée un violent coup de pied dans une chaise qui s'envola en l'air et tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Ses mots ainsi que ses actes firent taire instantanément les étudiants qui tremblèrent de peur, tout comme moi. Mon cœur se mit à se serrer, pourquoi elle me protégeait autant ? Je ne le méritais pas… elle devrait me détester comme les autres. Ça serait beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Je n'espérerais pas pour rien.

Je me relevais en courant de la salle de classe les larmes aux yeux, non pas parce que j'étais mal, mais parce que j'avais blessé Kuga, et je m'en voulais énormément.

"Shizuru attend ! Ne part pas je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis sincère ! Je te le jure ! Pardonne moi ! Je-je…" Cria désemparer la louve mais son appel fut qu'un lointain et faible écho pour moi, alors que j' étais partie loin de la salle de classe.


	14. Chapter 14

On m'a souvent posé la question sur PM, mais quand Shizuru va devenir une bombe ? ( et je reprends le terme exacte) alors il faudra attendre, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, mettent en favori et commentent.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14 Cernée<p>

Le lendemain, la rumeur s'était propagée que j'avais malencontreusement blessée Natsuki en cours, et je fus traitée comme une paria voir une moins que rien, cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude, mais cela avait pris une tournure plus agressive, plus personnelle à m'en encontre. On m'insultait de tous les noms…enfin encore un peu plus qu'auparavant et c'était dégradant, et mon casier en faisait aussi les frais de cet acharnement. Il y avait écrit dessus des insultes, comme salope, pute et d'autres du même calibre. J'allais aux toilettes pour chercher de l'eau afin d'effacer la peinture, je ne pouvais garder au visible ces traces, et je sentais que des personnes m'avaient rejoint. Je me retournais surprise et je vis les fans de Natsuki. Je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, que soudainement je fus violemment poussée à l'intérieur des toilettes. Terrorisée, j'essayais de m'échapper de cet espace clos qui semblait se rapprocher inexorablement de moi, car une partie de mes bourreaux avaient aussi franchi le seuil de ma prison, et m'empêchèrent à une quelconque accès à la sortie. J'allais presque chuter sur la lunette, mais je me retiens comme je le pouvais contre le mur crasseux de graffiti et message d'amoureux.

« Tiens mais que je vois là, le laideron à lunette. Toujours une horreur pour la vue. Ça ne s'arrange pas avec le temps on dirait. » Gronda une voix qui était juste au dessus de moi. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer...je me sentais suffoquer par tant d'animosité de toute part.

« Tu sais pourquoi on est là ? » Commenta l'une des filles qui se présenta en face de moi, certainement la chef, alors que le reste du groupe par manque d'espace, encerclèrent la porte pour m'empêcher de fuir.

« … » Oui. Ma cession quotidienne de violence verbale et physique. C'était impossible que je puisse l'oublier un jour. Qui le pourrait ?

« Tu vas parler oui ! » Hurla cette fan qui me donna un coup de poing au visage, je fus sonnée par la brutalité, j'avais même percuté le sol. Et je regardais celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux.

« … » Que voulaient-elles que je leur dise ? Que je me sentais terriblement coupable d'avoir blessé leur star ? Et en quoi cela changerait la donne ? Je savais que ça ne ferait rien à la situation actuelle, à part l'envenimer encore plus. Quoi qu'il arrive, elles allaient s'en prendre à moi, comme elles le faisaient depuis le début de l'année. Qu'importe ce que je disais, ou faisais pour m'excuser ou faire amande honorable. J'étais toujours la coupable, et eux mes impitoyables juges et bourreaux.

« Les filles, j'ai une idée. Et si on s'amusait un peu avec elle, pour lui apprendre à ne pas jouer avec le feu. » Je fermais les yeux en retenant un cri douloureux, quand se jeta sur moi une grande quantité d'eau glaciale, j'attendais la suite de ma punition qui allait être encore plus pénible et douloureuse, mais ça m'importait peu, je leur laissais mon sort entre leurs mains, attendant qu'elles aient finies avec moi.

* * *

><p>Je sortais des toilettes en boitillant quelques minutes plus tard, je me tenais le ventre qui me faisait atrocement souffrir, à cause des coups de pied et coup de poing que j'avais reçu. Je mettais mes mains sur mon corps, qui n'arrêtait pas de convulsionner, probablement à cause de l'eau glacial qui dégoulinait de moi : et que j'avais essayé d'essuyer avec du papier toilette. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de classe, et quand j'entrais dans la classe tout le monde se tût et m'examinaient avec dégoût non dissimulé. Ces regards d'une grande hostilité m'effraya, j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver…<p>

« Non mais regardez moi cette mocheté, on dirait qu'elle a encore grossi en plus à vue d'œil, et en plus elle a encore plus de bouton sur son visage si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Je me demande ce que mange une fille pareille pour être aussi difforme. »

« C'est une honte qu'une horreur pareille porte notre uniforme. » Claqua une autre voix alors que j'osais pas faire face à mes détracteurs, ce serait mon arrêt de mort si je me montrais rebelle.

« Si les élèves des autres écoles la voit, que va devenir la réputation de notre école ? »

J'allais à ma place, et je vis des insultes gribouillées sur ma table, et je m'asseyais sur ma chaise et je remarquais qu'il y avait de la colle. Les élèves se mirent à rire diaboliquement. Et ils se turent immédiatement, je me demandais qu'elle en fût la raison, et je vis ma voisine de table. Je sursautais de sa soudaine présence. Mon cœur me faisait mal à cet instant, je me relevais avec difficulté de ma chaise dont j'étais collée, les rictus que j'entendis me firent faiblir mes larmes. Et j'allais partir de la salle en courant, mais on m'arrêta avec que je ne le puisse le faire, en m'agrippant délicatement par le bras. Paniquée, je me retournais et j'ai vu la personne que je ne voulais pas voir en ce moment.

« Princesse ? Qui est-ce qui t'as fait ça ? »

« Personne ! » Pourquoi avais-je cette impression que j'étais toujours en train de revivre toujours les mêmes événements, les mêmes calvaires ? Chaque école, chaque jour, chaque année, c'était toujours le même schéma. On torturait la mocheté de service qui n'avait fait aucun mal, à part ne pas être à la convenance des autres.

« Arrête de toujours mentir ! Je sais que ce sont mes soi-disant fans qui t'ont fait ça ! Et elles vont me le payer cher, soi en sûre. Je vais leur dire deux mots ! Elles regretteront d'être en vie. Tout comme vous tous pour la martyriser sans cesse ! Je vous avais déjà prévenue auparavant, c'est de votre faute si je dois utiliser des mesures radicales ! Je vais commencer par ces filles et après vous ! » Hurla folle furieuse la princesse de glace à ses camarades, qui se mirent à pâlir et à frissonner d'angoisse. Je la vis sortir et ouvrant brutalement la porte avec son pied; et je fus paniquée par son comportement, je lui courrais après sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Natsuki ! » Mais elle continua d'avancer sans démordre à sa destination, et je me mis à la serrer dans mes bras pour qu'elle arrête sa marche. Et ça avait l'air de fonctionner car elle ne bougeait plus, elle était raide comme un piquet, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle ne respirait plus, je sentais tout de même son cœur battre furieusement au rythme du mien. J'avais probablement outrepassé mes gestes, j'allais la lâcher. Soudainement, elle attrapa ma main et se retourna vers moi en me poussant contre le mur ; et je me cognais contre celui-ci tandis que mes iris examinaient tout, sauf la personne qui se trouvait en face de moi.

« Pourquoi me retiens-tu ainsi Shizuru ? J'ai cru que tu me détestais ? Tu me l'as bien fait comprendre hier ! Alors laisse-moi partir et m'occuper de ses filles qui t'ont blessé. Et fais comme si rien ne se passait… »

« Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. » Répondis-je toujours le regard baissé, mais surtout peiné. Car je réalisais qu'elle s'inquiétait sincèrement pour moi, et ce n'était pas une façade comme je me forçais à le croire. C'était plus facile pour moi d'imaginer qu'elle était comme tout les autres, la haïr ne serait pas aussi insoutenable qu'en cet instant.

« Quelle en est la raison ? Car je ne pourrais pas me retenir si tu te comportes ainsi. » Me répondit la bluette.

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sais seulement…que je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi. _Je ne le mérite pas…_Que veux-tu dire par retenir ? » Questionnais-je en levant mes cramoisis baignant vers cet immense et scintillant fleuve émeraude. Elle m'observa un court instant, mettant sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attrapa par ma taille pour me ramener vers elle, alors que j'essayais de partir mais sans une grande volonté. Je n'en avais plus depuis bien longtemps. J'avais les bras ballant sur le côté, et j'étais désespérée de vivre ce calvaire d'être brutalisé chaque instant. Mais cette peine s'évapora lorsqu'elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras, cette chaleur qui m'entourait m'apaisée. Je ne savais que faire, la repousser ? Rester de marbre ? Ou lui rendre ce geste tendre qui me conforta délicieusement et qui ne le devais malheureusement pas ?

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu le saches ce que j'ai à l'esprit ou tu pourrais me détester...enfin plus que maintenant. Même si ça ne doit pas être difficile pour toi. J'ai maintenant conscience pourquoi tu as cette haine envers moi, je la mérite parfaitement. » Souffla abattu la louve, alors que je sus que répliquer.

« Je ne te déteste pas…je…c'est juste que… » Répondis-je timidement en rougissant, j'ai cru exploser quand je sentis sa divine odeur au niveau de sa clavicule. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de me libérer de sa douce présence.

« Juste que quoi ? » Murmura t-elle alors qu'elle passa délicatement sa main dans ma chevelure, tandis que je baissais la tête vers le bas qui toucha son épaule. Et à cet instant, mes pommettes avaient la même couleur que mes iris. J'en pouvais sentir la chaleur suffocante.

« Je…je…arg… » Je me mis à grimacer à cause des coups et à raidir que j'avais reçus à mon abdomen, ce que remarqua ma camarde qui se retira malheureusement de notre étreinte, et s'accroupit vers le sol. Puis elle se mit à déboutonner le bas de ma chemise et à relever doucement mon t-shirt vers le haut, exposant mon ventre ainsi que mon vieux soutif tout détendu. Embarrassée d'être ainsi exposée, j'essayais de me couvrir avec mes bras ma poitrine, mais ils furent retenus par de puissantes mains. Et je baissais mon regard, terrorisée.

« Na-Natsuki ? » La dite ne me semblait pas vouloir prononcer le moindre mot, elle releva seulement mon menton vers elle, puis elle s'approcha de mon visage, alors que j'avais la respiration coupée.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake : <strong>

**Natsuki **: Auteur de m**** pourquoi tu as arrêté là !

**Les milles et une nuit** : pour le suspense ? Et je ne veux pas d'insulte ici.

**Natsuki** : m'en fous, je veux mon baiser et donner un orgasme de fou à Shizuru contre ce mur.

Shizuru choquée utilisa par autodéfense (mais surtout par peur) sa bombe lacrymogène dans les yeux de Natsuki qui hurla et tomba sur ses genoux en pleurant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Confiance ?

« Na-Natsuki ? » La dite ne me semblait pas vouloir prononcer le moindre mot, elle releva seulement mon menton vers elle, puis elle s'approcha de mon visage, alors que j'avais la respiration coupée. Elle n'allait tout même pas me voler un baiser ? Je sentis mon cœur s'emballer à cette simple pensée. Je fermais lentement mes paupières, je pouvais sentir son souffle caresser mon épiderme…mais sans plus…pourquoi elle ne profitait pour m'embrasser ? Mais pourquoi je pensais à cela ! J'ouvris une paupière et je vis le regard préoccupé de la louve, et je réalisais ce qu'elle fixait.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton beau visage, je n'avais pas vu les dommages, j'espère que tu ne garderas pas de cicatrice…quelles folles ces filles, et elles osent se définir comme meilleures que les autres ! Elles sont toutes mortes ! » Murmura t-elle alors qu'elle touchait avec douceur ma peau bleuit avec le bout de ses doigts puis elle se met à embrasser tendrement chacun de mes hématomes avec la plus grande tendresse. Alors que je respirais avec une grande difficulté, et je tressaillis à cause de ses actions qui commencèrent à me faire de l'effet sur moi. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?

Surprise par ces pensées, je la repoussais loin de moi, et je baissais ma chemise mais elle ne sourcilla pas, et me souleva avec une grande facilité du sol en me portant cette fois-ci comme une mariée.

« Natsuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais espèce de sale détraquée perverse sexuelle totalement dérangée et psychopathe qui n'a aucune honte ! » Aboyais-je en essayant de descendre de ses bras robustes. Mais elle ne prêta aucune attention à moi, ou à ma colère. La bluette me serra simplement plus fortement contre elle. Je sentais son cœur battre cent à l'heure, et la fragrance fruitée de sa peau m'envoûtait me faisant perdre le fil de mes pensées.

« Waouh, tu as dit tout cela sans reprendre ta respiration, je suis admirative. »

« Faut pas en être fière… tout est véridique…» Marmonnais-je alors que j'entendis un ricanement, et je fis aussitôt la moue.

« Tu as pris du poids ? Tu es beaucoup plus lourde que je croyais, déjà que la dernière fois je me suis presque déboîtée l'épaule, et maintenant je commence à avoir mal au dos. Je vais devenir bossue à cause de toi. » Je savais qu'elle me taquinait pour contrôler son excès de rage qui était plus qu'évidente. J'ai pu sentir son corps trembler d'énervement, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, son regard était si sombre. Cependant, ses paroles faisaient toujours autant mal, pire que si elle m'assénait des coups de poignards… avec mes autres camarades…je ne ressentis pas ce mal…c'était différent. Imaginez qu'on vous dorlote et qu'on vous insulte en même temps ? Vous oubliez facilement les bonnes actions pour les mauvaises.

« La ferme ! Tu n'as qu'a pas me porter si je suis si grosse que ça. Je ne t'ai rien demandé comme d'habitude !J'ai peut être des formes disgracieuses, mais je ne suis pas une monstruosité. Ces mots me blessent comme n'importe qui. » Déclarais-je tristement alors que les larmes s'échappèrent malgré moi. À ma grande surprise, Kuga se mit à les lécher tendrement chacunes d'elles et embrassa chacune de mes paupières, puis elle met son front contre le mien me forçant à lui prêter attention. Tandis que j'avais mon faciès qui s'embrasait. Je haïssais ma faiblesse, pour y échapper ; je baissais les yeux vers le bas.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit, ni même penser un seul instant que tu étais une monstruosité, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'il faille que tu fasses attention à ton alimentation, ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps ou même cœur. Je suis simplement…oublie…Et puis j'aime toutes les filles, petite, grande, maigre, grosse, brune, blonde, rousse, à lunette ou sans et dans tout les pays du monde. » Est-ce qu'elle essayait de me réconforter ? C'était étrange à vrai dire…mais bon...vu le phénomène de foire que j'avais comme interlocutrice, ça ne m'étonnait plus.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas très difficile. » Souriais-je malgré, moi car elle avait réussi à me redonner le moral.

« Oui et tu devrais le savoir toi-même. » Ajouta t-elle en me fixant avec une très grande attention puis elle m'embrassa sur le bout de mon nez, alors que ma respiration était devenue plus irrégulière, et jel'évitais de nouveau de l'observer.

« Tu es bouillante, je te fais un de ces effets sur ton corps…et je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose. Qu'est-ce que ça va être plus tard ? »

« Ne rêve pas ! Et tu ne me feras rien sauf si tu tiens à ta vie. » Contredis-je en poussant un grognement alors qu'elle riait de manière mélodieuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

« Compris maîtresse Shizuru ! » Je me mis à grimacer à cette appellation, mais il était préférable que je me la mette en veilleuse, car la connaissant…elle allait sortir encore des bêtises. Je préférais largement qu'elle me nomme princesse que cet autre terme.

* * *

><p>Je vis qu'on s'approchait de l'infirmerie. Elle me posa sur un lit vaquant, et s'en alla un instant dans une autre pièce puis amena une trousse de premier soin, ainsi qu'une serviette pour que je me sèche mes cheveux. Elle se mit à mon niveau et frictionna ma cascade ambrée avec une douceur et précaution. Mais je ne la laissais pas continuer, et je faisais par moi-même le reste de mon séchage alors que Natsuki secoua défaite la tête par mon obstination, mais cela m'importait peu.<p>

« Enlève ta chemise. » Me commanda t-elle d'un ton autoritaire alors que je ne sus quoi répondre tant que j'étais hébétée. Néanmoins, je repris rapidement mes esprits.

« Quoi ? Il est hors de question ! » Répondis-je en mettant mes bras de manière protectrice autour de mon corps. Pourquoi elle voulait que je me déshabille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait me faire ? C'était le lit qu'elle m'avait mentionné au début de l'année ? Celui qui était moelleux et confortable ? Oh misère ! Je devais fuir le plus rapidement possible pendant qu'il était encore temps…Il fallait que je fasse une diversion…mais quoi ? Mordre, griffer, crier ? Les trois à la fois.

« Je ne te donne pas le choix, tu es blessée, et tu vas être gravement malade si tu portes ce vêtement mouillé, alors enlève cette putain de chemise ! Ou je devrais l'enlever de force moi-même et je le ferais sans aucune hésitation ! » Hurla t-elle, me faisant pleurer de peur. Voyant ma réaction, elle se mit à paniquer et se mit à genoux devant moi et attrapa mes mains tremblantes et se mit à les embrasser affectueusement, et les tient dans chacune de ses mains les ramenant contre son visage qui était désespérée.

« Je-je…je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas m'emporter contre toi. Ou même te hurler dessus. C'est juste que…j'étais si en colère qu'on est pu te faire du mal, alors que tout est entièrement de ma faute. Je crois que tu as raison depuis le début, je ne t'importunerai plus. Tous tes malheurs sont de ma faute. Je suis un vrai calvaire pour toi, je m'en rends finalement compte. »

Elle se releva penaud alors que cette image me déstabilisa plus que je ne l'imaginerais…elle allait s'en aller mais je retenais fortement son chemisier.

« Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie…reste avec moi… » Implorais-je les yeux larmoyants, parce que je ne souhaitais pas rester seule comme je l'avais toujours été depuis de nombreuses longues années. Je m'étais habituée à sa présence…  
>Elle me dévisagea étonner par mon comportement plus qu'inhabituel, et je crois que je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction, si je l'avais laissé partir alors elle ne s'occuperait plus de moi. À cette constatation, j'ai sentis comme une douleur lancinante parcourir au plus profond de mon être, plus douloureuse que tous les coups que j'ai pu endurer dans l'ensemble de mes scolarités.<p>

« Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses ainsi, mais surtout de cette manière si adorable…tu ne sais pas à quel point je dois me contrôler pour ne pas t'embrasser ou te toucher…et pour la sécurité de mes deux joues ainsi que de ma vie, j'aime mieux ne rien tenter… » Je rougissais embarrasser lorsque je vis ses joues se colorer d'une tonalité vin.

Je la relâchais et j'enlevais ma chemise ainsi que mon T-shirt avec une grande difficulté à cause de la douleur qui se lançait sans relâche dans mon corps sans faiblir un seul instant.

« Je le demande au cas où, car j'aime mieux ne pas mourir jeune ou même que tu me fasses passer parla fenêtre car on est au cinquième étage, et je n'y survivrais pas à une telle chute. Mais est-ce que je peux t'aider à te déshabiller ? »  
>« Ara, tu ne vas pas en profiter pour me faire quelque chose, j'espère ? » Demandais-je sur mes gardes en refermant soudainement ma chemise, alors que je grimaçais à cause du geste brusque que je venais de faire.<p>

« Mais pour qui tu me prends ? Euh…je crois que j'en ai déjà une petite idée, ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre ou de me le répéter. Et je ne vais rien te faire sauf si tu me le demandes…mais vu le regard assassin que tu es en train de me lancer en ce moment même, je pense que tu es en de te dire : ''Même pas enrêve espèce de malade obsédée, qui est malgré tout très sexy et qui a un corps à tomber à la renverse qu'a chaque fois que je vois je ne peux m'empêcher de baver ou de fixer. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette deuxième partie ! » Réprimandais-je outrer alors qu'elle arqua un sourcil en réponse.  
>« Oh ? Je ne suis pas une malade obsédée ? Ravie de l'apprendre. »<p>

« Tu l'es totalement mais j'ai jamais pensé que tu étais sexy et que tu avais un corps de rêve. Et je ne fixe pas et je ne bave certainement pas en te voyant. Je laisse ça à tes admiratrices. » Même si je devais l'avouer qu'elle était très belle. Euh…je commençais à avoir de plus en plus peur de mes réflexions, est-ce que j'étais attirée par les filles comme elle me l'avait suggérée auparavant ? Non, on pouvait trouver une fille belle sans pour autant être attirée sexuellement par elle. Kuga se mit en face de moi et m'aida à déboutonner un par un les boutons de mon vêtement trempé et je la fixais intensément avec mes rubis, elle porta ses émeraudes sur moi.

« Shizuru ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu me gênes terriblement ; petite coquine. On dirait que tu vas te jeter sur moi et mon corps à n'importe quel instant pour me violer. Vas-y ! Ne te retiens surtout pas. Fais ce que tu veux de moi, je suis totalement consentante. »

« Non mais je rêve ! Reviens un peu de temps en temps sur terre ! » Déclarais-je alors que je lui frappais l'épaule et elle se tient celui faisant semblant d'avoir eu mal.

Elle continua d'enlever ma chemise, faisant glisser précautionneusement le tissu tout le long des mes bras alors que je frissonnais de froid. Je cachais le haut de mon corps avec mes bras. Nous nous observions pendant plusieurs secondes sans bouger et gênées. Elle se mit toussoter et à regarder sur le côté et prit de la pommade, puis s'accroupit pour se mettre au niveau de mes bleus et elle passait délicatement le baume sur mon ventre, je me mis à grimacer à cause du touché glacial.

« Je te demande pardon »

« Ara pourquoi ? »

« Pour tout. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas en cause de la pauvreté et de la guerre dans le monde. »

« ? Quoi ? »

« C'était de l'humour...enfin j'ai essayé... » Je penchais la tête sur le côté ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

« Oh. Oui très amusant. Je parlais de la manière dont je me comporte avec toi, je ne sais pas comment réagir en ta présence. Et pour ce que te font subir les autres à cause de moi. » M'avoua t-elle en levant son regard coupable vers moi et je lui souriais timidement.

« Ara, ne dis pas que je ne dois pas sourire à cause de mon sourire d'acier qui te rend aveugle. »

« Non, je ne le dirais pas car je ne le pense pas, tu es vraiment très belle quand tu souris. Mais je t'en avais déjà fait part de cette remarque, non ? » Elle toucha avec sa main ma joue qui s'attiédit à son touché sur moi. J'ai dû mal entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Était-elle sérieuse ou me séduisait-elle comme elle le ferait pour ses conquêtes ?  
>Elle commença à déboutonner un par un les boutons de sa chemise alors que j'écarquillais les yeux les faisant presque sortir de leur orbite.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Bégayais-je angoisser en reculant sur le lit.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

L'Auteur entre dans la salle de classe, et s'arrêta de respirer par l'image qui se dessinait devant elle, Natsuki était ligotée et bâillonnée sur une chaise, et Shizuru était à côté les joues rougissantes

**LMEUN** nerveuse mais surtout embarrassée : Euh…hum…pardon je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger…pendant…un moment…euh…je ne veux pas savoir…pitié…

**Shizuru** : non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il y a une explication logique à tout cela.

**LMEUN** : je ne veux pas savoir que vous vous êtes finalement rapprochée…avec vos jeux…S&M…je ne te croyais pas ainsi Shizuru…

**Shizuru** totalement gênée : Quoi ? Non ! C'est cette perverse et ses mains baladeuses, je n'avais pas le choix !

**LMEUN** : bah au moins cela plaît à Natsuki…bien que …je…je vais vous laisser en privée…voilà…au revoir !  
>Shizuru donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de sa prisonnière, puis s'en alla en essayant de se justifier.<p>

Deux heures plus tard. Natsuki était toujours attachée et dans le noir.


End file.
